Lord of the rings:New Beginnings
by Kingy
Summary: This tale follows what happened after Sauron was defeated it has Faramir as the king of Gondor and the tail follows his son and uncle Imrahil along there journey to uncover what is happening across there land for a greater evil is returning to Middle Eart
1. Chapter 1

New Beginnings Chapter 1  
  
This story is somewhat a type of sequel to the first story I wrote 'The End of all Things'. The story I first wrote was full of despair and how hope endured but many sacrifices were made for the hope to prevail and evil to be crushed. This story will hopefully change from that type of despair thats why I have called it New Beginnings which indicates that the story will be full of life. The story will follow the accounts of Faramirs ruling of Gondor with his uncle Imrahil ruling the south and west. Very few peoples of middle earth survived the onslaught and ruling of Sauron so it was difficult for Faramir to rule with so few peoples. The story picks up in Minis Tirith 17 years after Sauron had been destroyed, Faramir had 2 children know one a girl called Adondra she was 14 years of age, there was also a boy who was know 16 years of age coming into prime of the men of Gondor his name was Addramyr. Faramir married Astievia she was fair and beautiful for she was a slave in the time of Sauron and came from Rohan but to the south of that realm, she had golden hair and blue eyes her face was very fair but she still held the scares of her time as a slave.  
  
Addramyr  
  
Addramyr was Faramirs eldest son and Faramir loved his children for Addramyr was very fair for a man of Gondor and resembled his mother for he had fair hair which was red mixed with Faramirs brown, his eyes were green and he was big among the men of Gondor for he was tall and brawd. He had a mighty sword which was given to him by Imrahil his uncle when he reached 16 this sword was forged by great craftsmen of Dol Amroth for this was Glamaling sword of the west. Addramyr acted much like his father for he loved crafts and wondering the wild using his fathers traits because Faramir was once a grear ranger. Addramyr was also very well spoken for a man of Gondor and he often dwelt with the rangers of the north to whom he adored and they taught him many things and he became mighty in the arts of sword and craft. Faramir did not desire his son to follow in the footsteps of him but to become a man of wisedom and mercy for he despied swords and fighting for he had seen enough in his time. So was Addramyr heir to the throne of Gondor and fair among men.  
  
Adondra  
  
Adondra resembled much of Faramir for her hair was brown and curly and she has blue eyes like her father. The women of Gondor were never accustomed to war and fighting but Adondra was like no other women in Gondor for she often spent time with the Knights of Dol Amroth and learned the much of there ways and how to survive in battle situations. She was small but very fair and often she was sword play with the guards and many a time defeat them in dueling. Her sword was also given to her but at a younger age for Imrahil adored her for she comforted the know old and weary King of Dol Amroth she often reminded him of his late daughter, it was called Dulthalos engraved was written her name and Imrahil gave her armour of Dol Amroth but onl to use when she came of age. So was Adondra daughter to Faramir and Astievia.  
  
Minas Tirith  
  
Faramir ruled most of Middle Earth from Gondor, for he cared not for the realm of Mordor and set a watch of towers and guards who were posted on the road to Mordor and the pass of Cirith Ungol. Rohan he entrusted to the local wildmen for Rohan had been totally destroyed during the War of the Ring. He gave Isenguard to Addramyr his eldest and only son for he gave this realm to him when he reached 16 for Faramir grew weary with age and his time of ruling was coming to an end. The ents were so few but the few that remained helped Addramyr with many tasks about Isenguard and were his eyes and ears for a time. The other realms of Middle Earth Faramir left to the peoples who still dwelt there for he had no time to deal with any more realms for the time.  
  
Faramir arose he looked to his beautiful wife and placed a kiss upon her brow he walked to the window and breathed the free air of Gondor. Faramir placed his kingly garments on and he came to the throne room were assembled was his high guard and Knights. A Knight came to him as he sat in his throne and looked around the room.  
  
Knight spoke softly in Faramirs ear, "My lord we have assembled the captains and your son, also Lord Imrahil should be here shortly sire", the knight bowed and walked back to the men.  
  
Faramir looked to the Knight as he walked away and nodded as Addramyr came in with his knights from Isenguard he has his great sword and was clad in armour of Isenguard. Beside him came Imrahil who looked old and withered but with a smile still on his face he walked with Addramyr talking as they came, with them were many captains and knights. The men bowed to the king and they sat around a table which was positioned to the left hand side of the throne.  
  
Faramir looked to the men with a kingly face, "I have summoned you all here for a purpose, my reign is coming slowly and surley to an end, I am old I can feel it. For I also cannot govern each of the lands on my own I will ask you know not as Knights of Gondor but as friends and common folk of Middle Earth. Addramyr my beloved son I will apoint you steward to me for your time will come when you become the rightful king of Gondor, but I will ask you to take a small host of men and reclaim Minis Morgul and rename it to Minis Ithil, for too long as the capital of Gondor been darkened. Imrahil I would ask you to help but I need you to govern the lands north of Gondor will you ride with many hosts and speak with the folk of the north for I must travel to the borders of Gondor for many barbarians have uprised against Gondor", with this said he sat back in his chair and sighed for he was weary with age.  
  
The men looked shocked to hear this for there King was mighty among men but they could tell he was weary and desired only to be at peace.  
  
Addramyr stepped forward infront of his father and bowed his head, "Father I will do as you ask, but send me in your sted to deal with the Barbarians", he waited as Faramir looked him in the eye.  
  
Faramir placed his hand upon Addramyrs shoulder, "No my son it is my last task as King to deal with these foes, go know and may the valor be with you my son" Faramir kissed his son upon his head and Addramyr left the hall with his men.  
  
Faramir was helped to the armoury by his Knights for Imrahil also nodded but kept a glance as Faramir who glanced back to his uncle and they knew deep down what had to be done. Imrahil left Minis Tirith in his quest to unit all of Middle Earth under one banner. Addramyr left Minis Tirith and headed with his Knights back to Isenguard to assemble his men to march upon Minis Morgul and cleanse the one beautiful city of old. Faramir was know clad in armour he walked back to his room and sat beside his wife who lay in bed looking at him.  
  
Faramir placed his hand upon he side, "My beloved wife I march to battle hopefully for the last time for I must rid these Barbarians from our land or at least make peace with them", he kissed her face as he stood up and walked toward to the doorway.  
  
Astievia looked at him gravley and she sighed, "I understand my love but will you not say farewell to your daughter?", she sighed and turned over as she wept for Astievia may never see Faramir again.  
  
Faramir left the room and Adondra his beloved daughter ran toward him and they embraced.  
  
Adondra smiled at her father, " Why are you clad in armour father do you ride to battle without me?", she cleamed as they she spoke.  
  
Faramir smiled back to her and he held her hands, "No my daughter you will be the guardian of Minis Tirith while im gone, it is only a small task which I have to deal with, come go see your mother", he looked her in the face and kissed her head he then walked down the long corridor as she stood looking at him for he was mighty in armour and she was proud.  
  
Faramir know came out to the stables and mounted his horse which was golden brown and had the kings reins upon it. Faramir rode to the head of his large company of his best Knights who were loyal to him as they rode down and out of Minis Tirith. The company of men were 50 strong they were clad in the Armour of the new Gondor.  
  
Borders of Gondor  
  
The men had ridden for many hours and came at last to the woodland area and the borders of Gondor were a great river ran through the men halted for they had ridden long and hard so they rested upon the river bank. The men rested uneasy for many of them had dreams of evil thoughts. Faramir left 3 men by the bank for he needed them to overlook the borders and wait for there return. The company know gained pace as they followed the bank of the river until they came to a small wooden bridge which would have been made by the small village which they know drew near too. The men came at last to the village upon which they were called to for aid. Faramir strode in slowly smiling to the villagers who were in awe of the men for they had not seen so kingly men. Faramir came to the leader of the village who had one leg and one eye he looked to Faramir as he looked down to the man.  
  
Faramir looked at the man with a stern face, "Were is the enemy barbarians my good fellow?", he looked to the man waiting for a reply.  
  
The man did not answer but pointed to a small road which led deep into the forest Faramir nodded for they had to leave there horses behind for the road led into the dense forest. Faramir left 10 of his men behind to guard the villae from future attacks he and his men marched down the path and into the dark dense forest. As the men walked there boots fell deep into the type of mud and swamp which they know walked through, the journey was dangerous for the men with there heavy armour on could have easily become stuck in the mud or even drown in the deep swampy type area they know walked through. Faramir could see a small boy dressed in torn clothes his face was covered in dirt and he had long hair the boy laughed and ran through the deeper part of the forest the men followed in haste. As they walked through they could see men hung upon trees rotting, the smell was too much to bear for some of the men Faramir encouraged them by looking at his men with stern eyes as he led them deeper on. They finnaly came to a hill which led up to a great cave in which the boy ran into. Faramir odered 2 of his men to stay at the bottom while the rest climbed the mountain. The company which was know very small came at last to the cave entrance were they greeted by 2 big men who were attire in bear skins which were placed around there waist they also held great swords for these were the barbarians in which Faramir seeked. The Barbarians looked the men in the eyes and pointed into the cave which was lit with fires and many Barbarians lay there eating and cursing among themselves for they resembled the orcs. Faramir nodded and walked into the cave he did not have his sword drawn neither did his men for they trusted there king. As the men walked they could on either side many barbarians and women also many children run about the Knights. Faramir could have led his men into a trap but deep down he thought that he may be able to help these people for they were also men of Middle Earth. They finaly came a hole which was lit inside the boy led them in as they had to duck down and made terrible noise were there armour crashing against the wall as they entered. The hole they came through led into a room which had bones and heads of men piled up as to make a throne upon it sat a very tall man he was much cleaner than the other Barbarians and was attire with boots and parts of armour which were gold, but very worn through the years his face looked young and his hair was very black. Beside him sat an older women tending to food, the Knights stood beside Faramir who walked and bowed infront of the man who looked up at the man with a stern face but he began to laugh.  
  
Faramir looked up and stood up to the man, "I gather you are the leader of these Barbarians?, well I ask only one time as I am the King of Gondor and believe that you and your Barbarians are responsible for the destruction and plunder of many villages which lay south of here", Faramir was suddenly interupted by the man who stood up tall and walked down from his throne toward the men and walked among them as he spoke.  
  
The man carried on walking among the men, " So you are the Knights of Gondor and this your king, how nice that would be. For I have lived a life of torment living with these Barbarians in the wild living a scratch of rock while you and your lordly people live with food and shelter, and wonderful lives you people lead", the man walked to Faramir and spat infront of him to the floor.  
  
Faramir sighed and looked to the man with pity, "Forgive me , but we have many lands to govern and can not deal with all the lands that dwell near Gondor, but I will promise you that food shall be sent and my people will rebuild many villages around here in time", Faramir smiled at the man know.  
  
The man looked at Faramir then to the women who had not spoken neither looked up, " Your words mean nothing old man, yes I did order the attack on the village and we took what we could for we also took many women and food which will help us grow, so have you come to kill me and my people, Father!", the man yelled as he spoke.  
  
Faramir stood back in amazement as the man pointed down to the women who revealed herself to be Debalos his lost wife he lost so many years ago. The knights looked to there king in wonder for he looked like he had saw a ghost.  
  
Faramir spoke but kept his eyes gazed on Debalos as he walked over to her and helped her up, "Debalos this cannot be, it has been too long I feared you were dead", he pushed her hair back and smiled as she looked around smiling to herself.  
  
The man stood beside the women, "Yes father but she cannot remember you for these Barbarians found her while she concieved me for they helped her and brought me up as one of there own, so father that makes me your heir to the throne does it not", the man smiled with an evil smirk to Faramir.  
  
Faramir looked up to the man, "I am sorry for I have another son who will be king of Gondor but I can over you my love as such as it is and offer you a kingdom south of here, and what is your name boy", Faramir know stood next to the man and offered his hand out.  
  
The man looked at him with rage, "I do not need your love father!, all I want is to be King when your dead for my name is Donvan and you shall remember it before the end and so will your kin", he drew his cloak back to reveal a black sword which was called Aigthais and Faramir remembered this sword for it was the sword Debalos had been givin by Imrahil.  
  
Faramir looked confused know and withered the Barbarians know were surrounding the Knights as the Donvan smiled. Faramir fell into one of the Knights arms as they helped him out of the cave swords drawn and back to back as they came down the slope and placed Faramir on a rock.  
  
One of the Knights in command looked at the king with love in his eyes, " My lord our you ok? the Barbarians will not declare peace and I feel we are in danger here", the knights face could know be seen as he lifted his helm from his head.  
  
Faramir stood up know looking to the ground he shook his head and looked around as he noticed the men he posted were gone. Above them they could laughing as Donvan stood outside of the cave laughing and cursing the men. The men walked through past the crows who were eating the bodys of the hung men upon the trees, the walked for many moments and could still hear the laughter of the evil man Donvan. The men halted as they were lost know and they were sining slowly into this mud they could see a small rock face to there right and they marched up a slopey path toward it. Suddenly as the men scrambled the face of the slope trying to help the King up who was growing weaver, arrows rained down on the rear men who were hit but not killed by the arrows. The company of men turned to see hundreds of Barbarians running down the slopes about them toward the Knights, the Barbarians were led by Donvan who was wielding the black sword of death.  
  
Seon was the Kings high guard he grabbed the king and thrust him upon the rock face as 4 other nights surrounded the king to protect him as the other knights charged the oncoming forces he spoke to the king softly, " My lord we are surrounded the Barbarians have many foes what do you command?", he looked to the king.  
  
Faramir scrambled to his feet and could see the oncoming forces and his knights were entrenched in the mud and could not fight as well as they could he looked and could see Donvan he grabbed Seon by his shoulder and spoke, " Seon get word back to Minis Tirith and my son tell them what has happened here go quickly for my end is here", with this he drew his sword.  
  
Seon hesitated but Faramir pushed him as Seon loved his king and fled the battle toward the rear of the company for he engaged many Barbarians on his way out of the area. He came to a small river bed and was struck by a Barbarian his shoulder was bleeding as he fell into the stream and was taken down stream he was thrust out into the river anduin were he lay beside the river bed with his armour missing.  
  
Faramir and his men were looking in desperate need as his first wave of Knights were slaughtered and the oncoming Barbarians climbed the slope toward the last 4 knights and Faramir.  
  
Faramir spoke to his men before there end, " My brothers this will be our end but let us make such an end, for Gondor!", with this the men smiled at there king and stood tall know as the first wave of Barbarians crashed into them.  
  
The knights held off the first attack but the Barbarians were cunning and attacked from the rear and front at the same time. 2 of the knights fell in the attack while Faramir and his other men held firm. Donvan know led an attack which destroyed the two knights and wounded Faramir. Faramir know lay in a pile of his knights and Barbarians he fought as best he could but was struck in the back by his own son Donvan, Faramir fell forward into the mud and never breathed again for this was the end of Faramir King of Gondor and he was know in peace. Donvan smiled as he took Faramirs sword and walked down the slope, Debalos know came up the slope with flower in her hand as she knelt beside Faramirs body and managed to turn him over as his face was beautiful she placed the flower upon his chest for she remembered he beloved husband and she died laying next to Faramir. 


	2. Chapter 2

New Beginnings chapter 2 The Tower of Moon  
  
As Addramyr and his were know riding past Osgliath as he could see his fathers company riding to his right toward the Barbarian country and the borders of Gondor, behind him rode Imrahil with the flag of the west were he headed north. Addramyr had a company of 100 archers, 100 footmen and 200 Knights on horseback they were riding to the once Tower of Moon, Minas Ithil which was know called Minas Morgul. The tower was once used by the dark lords servants the Nazgul and the Witchking used it as his lair. Addramyr and his company were know on the pass to Cirith Ungol when they spotted an Orc eating what looked to be worms he was small with one eye and half of his skin was molded as if he had been burned he was sitting beside the road as a scout. The men halted as Addramyr and 3 knights rode toward him he cowered as the men halted infront of the orc.  
  
Addramyr rode forth and took his helm off as he looked the orc in the eye, "What buisness do you have here in the kingdom of Gondor orc? And what news can you tell which comes from the tower of Minas Morgul?", Addramyr kept his eyes gazed on the orc as his archers were ready to strike.  
  
The orc cowered talking orcish riddles to himself, " Well good knight me I am but a noble orc wondering the lands for food, orcs in the tower are mean orcs my lord they dont give me no food", the orc began to cry to himself and the men looked baffled for this was a pathetic orc.  
  
Addramyr pulled out a slice of bread and threw it down beside the orc who scrambled to fead on it. The men rode down the road and into the lair of Minas Morgul as the orc grinned and looked up to see an orc archer on the cliff who signalled the dead city. The citys lights had dimmed since the demise of Sauron and the Nazgul it was know just a ghost city full of shadow and orcs know roamed freely through it but were scared also for some hidden evil lurk in the depths of the halls of Minas Morgul. The company were know in the cavern of Minas Morgul and rode steadily to the bridge were they were greeted by a small host of orcs. Addramyr dismounted his horse and walked with a knight who carried the banner of the new kingdom of Gondor.  
  
Addramyr stopped but a few yeards from the orcs who glared the men up and down, "I am heir to the throne of Gondor and I speak for my father, you will leave this place without fighting and you will flee to were ever you wish but leave the realm of Gondor and release the tower of moon back to Gondor", he stood tall know like a king.  
  
The orc looked to the other orcs and they laughed, "King of Gondor hey, haha more like a child. Go know and do not bother us again for this city is our realm and it is not the tower of moon but the tower of ghosts", the orc laughed.  
  
Suddenly from the mountain tops hundreds of arrows rained down but to no affect Addramyr quickly slew the main orc and the other orcs as they men took cover and dismounted there horses. Addramyr ran under a small rock as the company were scattered for arrows rained from the fortress of Minas Morgul. The company of men could see down the path hundreds of orcs charging toward them Addramyr wondered to himself were they were coming from and how such a company of orcs assembled. Addramyr quickly ordered his archers into position as a front company of footman protected the archers who fired down on the charging orcs. The charging orcs fled as the company recieved no injuries, Addramyr assembled the men and ordered the archers to stay hidden in the rocks while he led 100 knights into the dead city to cleanse it once and for all. The men walked through the open doorway which was hanging off they know entered a great hallway with many orcs who were running from the men. The men marched down a long corridor which led into a massive chamber full of jewels and gold were many skeletons lay. Addramyr ordered the men to spread out, he grabbed a torch off the wall as the men walked slowly into the dark chamber, the company could hear crys like ghosts and other noises which the men feared but Addramyr stood tall and glowed. They came to the end of the chamber and a small crack in the wall could be seen Addramyr ordered a dozen men to hold the main chamber while the rest of the men entered the smaller crack which had stairs leading down. The men know reached the bottom of the stairs and could see that they were inside the earth for they were indeed in a cavern with lava flowing beneath them. Addramyr looked around and then peered his head over the side to see lava flowing heavily beneath them he was amazed and shocked.  
  
Addramyr looked to his men in anguish, "What evil has caused such a flow of lava, stay close to the center of the path we must reach the other side", he pointed and the men could see a doorway which had a symbol of a gargoyle above it.  
  
The men made it to the other side but they were terribly hot and couldnt manage the heat anymore. They entered the doorway and could see around them and about them massive tunnels which led to places unknown. They stood in the middle of a room filled with tunnels which were giantin size. Addramyr ordered a company to go down each of the corridors, he himself took the middle corridor, for the men did not see above each of the tunnels was a symbol written in the tongue of old, the tongue of the original dark lord 'Morgoth'. For Morgoth built beneath his fortress in Angband many tunnels which led all over middle earth so his minions could flee through them and so Sauron himself came through one of the tunnels after the fall of Morgoth and it is said many other creatures and beats travelled through them for Minas Ithil was built above such tunnels without knowing. Addramyr and his company walked for many hours and at last found light he and his company could see a hole above them and light coming through they also felt coldness for a snow could be seen coming through the hole down into the tunnels. He thrust himself up the edge of the cave and managed to climb out, he had climbed out into ruins of what seemed to be a fortress for Addramyr looked about him and could see many other tunnels for he was standing in the ruins of Morgoths fortress of Angband. The rest of the men looked about in amazement for the ruins spread for miles across this icey plain, Addramyr walked to the edge of the rubble and could see he was standing on a great hill top and could see out across the lands as far as the eye could see.  
  
One of the knights came over to him, "My lord the hour grows late we should not tarry but return to the tower of moon and restore it", he looked for his lords response.  
  
Addramyr was still in awe at what he had found but nodded and the men began there journey back through the tunnels until they at last came after many more hours to the entrance to the tunnels. The men looked about and could not see any of there companys Addramyr looked worried but in that moment a Knight came running down the tunnel toward the company his face was running with sweat and his arms burnt, he was screaming and fell at the feet of Addramyr who then looked up to the corridor. The men could see lights coming down the tunnel and a great thud and roaring. Addramyr drew his great sword and the men also did they were shaking know for the light turned into flames and out of the darkness grew a Balrog of Morgoth, it crashed its feet down and the men fell. For the Balrogs used the tunnels to escape as did Sauron after the fall of Angband and there dark lord. Addramyr looked to his men and then at the Balrog which had wings and was giant among men, it had red flames and bored a great sword ringed with flame.  
  
Addramyr sheathed his sword and turned to his men, "We cannot defeat this, run!", with this the men ran as fast as they could through the lava pit and into the great chamber of gold and jewels.  
  
The men halted to take catch there breath Addramyr looked around and could see his men he posted were gone out of the shadows crawled great spiders but the greatest was Shelob which strove toward the men down the middle. Addramyr remembered he had read many books and history and that he knew they could not defeat these foes, he quickly gave a cry and charged the spiders and the men made it to the bridge were the company of remaning footmen and archers lay resting. The men crashed out of the door and ran toward the company who quickly stood to attention. The spiders know halted and slowly retreated back into the tower. Addramyr knew deep down inside that he could not take back the once beautiful Tower of Moon Minas Ithil for too great an evil linger there, Balrogs and great spiders were no match for his men at the moment but he thought that he may return in time and retake it with force. For his mission had failed and he thought himself a failure in that moment he felt a great pain and fell to one knee for he felt something terrible had happened and indeed it did, for Faramir had fallen miles from there position in the borders of Gondor. Addramyr gathered the men as they marched back to Minas Tirith to report the news for this was a terrible mission but he left a small company of scouts on the hills surrounding the area to send word incase the foes move from that area. 


	3. Chapter 3

New Beginnings Chapter 3 The wrath of Addramyr  
  
Imrahil left the realm of Gondor along with a great host of Knights, scholars and many other people of Gondor. They headed far north to reunite the realms under one banner this vision Faramir the King had of the new Gondor which would unite all of Middle Earth under one banner and peace throughout the earth. The company of Knights came through Rohan were many Gondorions had been placed and the land was governed the men also came past Isenguard the realm of the kings son Addramyr. The men passed right through this realm until they passed east and up toward the northern wasteland. The Knights travelled for months talking to people of small villagers on the way through the lands often fighting off foul wolves and many other creatures which still lingered the lands. Most of the realms were know under the banner of Gondor and Imrahil posted many men to the villages and regions of middle earth. They finally came to the old witch realm Angmar it was between small mountains not far from the northern wasteland. The great company of Knights avoided this place for the Witcking once dwelt here and the place was filled with creatures and other foul things. As the men rode past the realm they stumbled upon a small group of soldiers who were injured along the old roadside. Imrahil could see that they were men of Gondor and from Isenguard and they were Addramyr's men but he was not to be seen.  
  
Imrahil halted the company and he dismounted and headed over to the men, "Men of Gondor were is your captain and what has happened to you?" he spoke in great haste and the men were shaken and scared.  
  
One of the men looked up at Imrahil and bowed to his feet, "My lord, Lord Addramyr ordered us to search the great tunnels beneath Minas Morgul each company took there own path and we came across a mighty beast. We had no choice but to abandon the tunnel and we came out into this realm of Angmar" the man began to weep for he was scared beyond belief.  
  
Imrahil knelt down to the man, "What was chasing you and were is the prince of Gondor!" Imrahil placed his hand on the mans shoulder.  
  
The man replied to him with horror on his face, "Lord Addramyr we never saw again for we could not go back, the beast was full of flame it had a great sword of flame which slew many of our company we could not destroy it for it was too great" the man weeped at Imrahils feet.  
  
Imrahils face turned grey as he looked to the man in horror, "A Balrog, they haven't been seen since the days of Morgoth, something is a miss here we must return to the Gondor at once and hold council with the King" Imrahil then mounted his horse.  
  
The Knights helped the injured men onto horses as they rode back through the realms they united. They finally reached Minas Tirith and were not welcomed to cheers but to crying as the city looked grey and old, Imrahil looked worryingly around as he rode up to the great Hall and entered. He could see Addramyr sitting in the Kings throne weeping in his hands.  
  
Imrahil walked up to the know king of Gondor and bowed, "My lord why do you weep and were is Faramir?" he then stood up and glanced around.  
  
Addramyr looked up at Imrahil with cold eyes, "My father the king is dead, this only Knight who survived the mission they went on will tell you the rest" Addramyr sprang up and left the hall crying as he walked down to his chambers.  
  
Seon the Knight who had survived arose and spoke softly to Imrahil, "My lord Imrahil, I am the sole survivor of the kings guard. We found the Barbarians who were causing trouble to the villagers and the leading Barbarian was in fact Faramirs own son. His lost wife Debalos was with him and they told Faramir everything. We then left the cave of the Barbarians but were attacked in the deep swamp area there King Faramir fell with his Knights. He ordered me to leave to get a message back to the new King of Gondor" he sat back down looking at the ground.  
  
Imrahil sat in his chair for he new Debalos and introduced Faramir to here, he was bewildered and a tear came down his cheek as he loved Faramir dearly. Imrahil rose nodded to Seon and left down to the chamber of Addramyr, he walked into the chamber to see Addramyr holding his fathers helm he wore at the battle of Belfalos.  
  
Imrahil sat beside Addramyr, "Ah yes your fathers old helm he wore that into battle and the orcs fled before it for they feared the black helm of death. Addramyr you are the king know and you must act accordingly, we have unfinished business up north and those Barbarians will be punished but you must act wisely" he put his arm around Addramyrs shoulder.  
  
Addramyr stood up and looked out of the window, "Act wisely you say! I am hurt truly hurt by my fathers death and I will act best I can for the Barbarians will not suffer my wrath. The city of Minas Morgul is too dangerous to venture a Balrog dwells there as does the ancient spider Shelob and many others" he stood glaring out of the window.  
  
Imrahil looked to him in wonder, "Shelob you say? And a Balrog what evil draws them there. I fear something evil is about to be unfolded for something is drawing all evil to that region. Addramyr we must act quickly, ready the men we must destroy the canyon and area around Minas Morgul" he arose know.  
  
Addramyr looked to his great uncle, "Yes we will act quickly but firstly I must take care of the Barbarians to the south border once they are dealt with accordingly then we shall gather are strength and march on Minas Morgul", he walked past Imrahil toward the door.  
  
Imrahil grabbed Addramyrs arm, "Listen to me if you do not act firstly to Minas Morgul I fear you will miss the opportunity to trap the Balrog and the other evil creators in there lair. Do not be eager to deal out death and judegment my nephew please listen to this reason" Addramyr gave Imrahil an evil look and walked out of the room.  
  
Addramyr was gone with his fathers helm, Imrahil also left the room and could see Adondra his niece and Faramirs other child. She smiled at her great uncle and Imrahil looked to her with pitty for she new not of her fathers fall.  
  
Imrahil smiled to her, "Hello fair princess of Gondor, come we must speak with you" they walked toward the garden of the palace.  
  
Imrahil know looked to her, "Listen to me Adondra what ever happens you must swear to me you will protect Gondor and peace will endure while me and your brother are gone. Do not ask why just take this advice for I ride with your brother to battle but I fear your brother is becoming to wrath for he is in pain at the moment. Go know speak of this no more just remember what I have said" with this Imrahil smiled and kissed her brow as he walked out of the great hall and down to the gate.  
  
The men were know amassed and Addramyr led the company Imrahil mounted his horse and rode next to the know King of Gondor. Adondra knew deep down that her father was no more but it was up to her to defend the people of Gondor should they fail on there mission. The great company of Knights, footmen, archers, siege equipment etc know rode toward the borders of Gondor they reached the woodland area and found the village Faramir had came through burned to the ground. At last the company rode through the woodland filled with hung men and they could see the battlefield in which Faramir had fought for the last time. The men could see there King and crows pecking at his body. Addramyr ordered the men to take the Knights bodies and Faramirs and take them back to Minas Tirith while the rest of the company rode to the cave of the Barbarians. Addramyr rode up to the entrance and two Barbarians looked at him, he quickly slew them and charged into the cave killing men, women and children in the process.  
  
Addramyr screamed aloud, "Were is your leader come forth!" but no one replied.  
  
Imrahil rode in and could see bodys everywhere and Addramyr rode back out looking at his uncle. The leader had fled but to were they could not see, Addramyr know ordered the company to move out as they rode north toward Minas Morgul they could see many villages and towns folk. Addramyr slew many of these villages for he could not risk that Donvan Faramirs son was hiding amongst them and he grew enraged and a man who was dangerous filled with wrath. Imrahil looked concerned for his nephew but he could not do a thing because he was know the King. The men finally arrived at the pass of Cirith Ungol were the scouts Addramyr had posted there were gone, the company know rode infront of the bridge leading into the ghost city and Addramyr ordered the men to blow there horns to draw the enemy out. 


	4. Chapter 4

New Beginnings Chapter 4 The Battle of the Tower of Moon  
  
Addramyr and Imrahil rode forth toward the bridge and halted half way across with them rode Seon with the Kings banner. Addramyr was filled with rage still for he desired to kill every last foe here for his father's death. Imrahil was looking concerned but he grew weaker ever by the day also Seon was worried for the King. There came a weird type of mist over the mountain range and covered the valley were the men stood for they could not see anywhere for the fog was thick and covered all of the land around them. Addramyr's horse was trying to flee but he held it firm as somebody came out of the doors to the Minas Morgul. Donvan rode forth bearing a warg rider as he slowly rode toward the three men he was escorted by two orcs. Seon looked confused as did the King and Imrahil, Donvan stopped not far from the three men and he was smiling wearing armour which had been seen inside the chamber in Minas Morgul.  
  
Donvan stared the men up and down and was smiling to Addramyr, "Well we meet again Knight of Gondor. And you must be my great uncle Imrahil, ah and my fellow brother you must be the know King of Gondor. I must tell you that the kingdom of Gondor belongs to me and me alone for I am the rightful heir and I had pleasure killing your father" he smiled as he said this and spat at the men.  
  
Addramyr drew his sword, "You will suffer my wrath you demon of the world. How do you know so much!" he kept his eyes glared at the man.  
  
Donvan smiled, "For I see many things for there is much power stirring here, also a great evil is coming my master will come soon enough" with this the men stuck in the fog were ambushed by a great host of orcs.  
  
Imrahil quickly looked to his rear and could see orcs killing his men but couldn't see how many or what was going on because of the fog. Donvan charged at Addramyr knocking him off his horse. Addramyr killed the warg and the two brothers fought on the bridge, Imrahil and Seon battled the two orcs who were with Donvan. The battle raged on through the cavern Imrahil and Seon slew the orcs and could not see Donvan or Addramyr for they had fallen down the bridge into the muddy swamp below and they fought fist to fist for there swords had been left on the bridge. Imrahil knew deep down that this battle was not going well for the enemy had the advantage of fog and they had the high ridges of the mountains to shoot down from. Suddenly out of the door burst the Balrog which Addramyr had seen and it stomped toward the men on the bridge followed by Shelob and her spiders. Imrahil was knocked off his horse as was Seon and the Balrog marched toward the men, Imrahil quickly pushed Seon down out of the way and he fell behind a rock while Imrahil lay on the floor while the Balrog strolled toward him. He could see that this would be his end and the Balrog quickly drew its great flame sword and was about to crash it down upon Imrahil when a great boulder crashed right into the bridge smashing it in half and knocking the Balrog beneath the Bridge to were Addramyr and Donvan fought. Imrahil looked behind and could see Seon using the catapult they had brought to full use. Imrahil quickly jumped down to save Addramyr while Seon battled orcs stopping them from reaching the bridge. Seon could see some of the Knights and quickly blew his horn to ralley them to him as the men fought in a circle with there backs to the cliff. Addramyr grabbed his dagger and struck Donvan to the leg and the knife stuck deep into his leg. Donvan gave a great cry and smashed his metal fist into Addramyrs face knocking him into the thick mud. The Balrog flew back up out of the mud toward the battle, while Imrahil was trying to run through the mud but couldn't manoeuvre. Suddenly Shelob and her spiders crashed down and confronted Imrahil, he quickly drew his sword and struck many of the spiders but there numbers were too great. Imrahil looked about him to see Addramyr laying there with his face bleeding he wasn't moving and Donvan was moving over to finish the king of Gondor. Imrahil quickly battled his way through the spiders and rushed to the Kings aid Donvan turned and could see Imrahil rushing toward him. Addramyr know awoke and quickly struck Donvan in his injured leg with his leg Donvan reeled into the mud and fell as Imrahil quickly grabbed the King as they climbed there way back to the bridge were the battle was still raging on. Imrahil quickly laid the King next to him on a rock as he examined what was happening in the battle. The army of Gondor were trapped because the canyon was filled with orcs and a Balrog for there was no other way out of the area. Imrahil saw his horse still there next to him he quickly placed the King upon it and climbed the horse himself as he galloped through the mist and rode past the battle he couldn't see were he was heading but as he passed through the mist, a great fiery figure erupted from the mist and flew after Imrahil it was the Balrog chasing him know. Imrahil looked back to see the Balrog chasing them at great speed he quickly headed for the shelter of the trees. He panted as he looked around to see the Balrog but it was no where to be seen he sighed and looked to the King who was weary but glanced at Imrahil and smiled. Imrahil began to ride at a fierce pace as he headed for Minas Tirith. As he came out of the woodland area the Balrog swooped down and knocked Imrahil from his horse and killing the horse because of the impact, Imrahil lay next to the river bank not moving while Addramyr was flung across the river into the bushes on the other side.  
  
As this was happening the mist cleared from the valley of Minas Morgul to reveal body's upon bodies of men and orcs piled up filling the gap in the cavern. Seon and his men were encircled by hundreds of orcs he looked around and could see many men spread out trapped from each other. Seon couldn't see the King or Imrahil and he began to worry he glared around and could see Donvan walking down the bridge holding his wounds as the orcs came over to him. He glanced to the men and gave them an evil glare. The orc nodded and Donvan walked back into the tower of moon, the orcs stopped fighting the men and Seon knew they had to surrender for the sake of his mens lives. The men threw down there swords and were separated into two companys the smaller company of injured and weak men were led down the gap while Seon and a big company of men were led into the tower. Seon looked back and could see the men being lined up and arrowed to death by the orcs as a punishment and the fact that the men were of no use injured. Seons face grew grave and he was pushed into the tower were he and his men awaited what they thought was certain death, but for all this they were going to be used as slaves for a higher lord who had not yet shown himself. The men were put to there knees in front of Donvan who sat in a great chair were once the great kings of old sat and he looked the men up and down while the orcs tended his wounds.  
  
Donvan glared the men and began to speak, "It seems your so called King has abandoned you in this time of need, I have spared your lives because you will all serve different roles here. Some of you will work as slaves doing many tasks such as mining, others will be used for better purposes, for my master will arrive shortly and will see that the world of Middle earth be under his banner" as he spoke blood came from his mouth and he nodded to the orcs who moved the men out.  
  
The men were taken into different columns and led down different paths, Seon was led with some of his captains down into a chamber full of breeding orcs and other foul beats for all evil had fled to this place. The other men who were led down into the caverns of the place were shackled into chains and given many equipment to man for they were know slaves and eventually all of Middle Earth would be in time. 


	5. Chapter 5

New Beginnings Chapter 5 The Time of Slavery  
  
Many days had passed since the battle of The Tower of Moon, Seon was still being tortured beyond belief for the enemy wished to know the secrets he had been told for he was the Kings guard and Captain of the army of Gondor. Seon was a man of pride and wasn't easy to break but the torment began to drive him mad. He was know being stretched by equipment used by the dark lord Sauron in his reign. Seon and a couple of his commanders know were shackled to the wall in there cell for they were rarely fed and watered, they never saw light only the gloom of there cell and orcs also. Donvan often visited to torment them and ask of the secrets of Gondor. They asked the men and especially Seon of were there armys were located and what allies they had up north, they also asked of the secret realms often spoken aloud. Seon and his men kept shut but most of the time the orcs grew impatient and fed the men to the beasts below in the cavern.  
  
As the men were captured Imrahil woke to see his horse dead and the Balrog gone he quickly scrambled to his feet and his head was cut he was also very weary. Imrahil wondered were the King was he could see a patch of grass with a body print in it and blood leading off down the river into the mountains below. He looked about him and found his horse dead being eaten by crows and he grew grave for above him he could see a darkness of cloud spreading from Minas Morgul (the tower of moon). Imrahil began his march down the river to find his King and his beloved Nephew but he knew it was in vain. As he walked he could see trees half burnt and that a great struggle had taken place here he knew the Balrog must have pursued the King, his face know grew grey and he slowly carried on his search. Imrahil finally came to a small village which was burnt to the ground he found one of the villagers sitting alone upon a burnt house crying to himself he was a woodman by the looks of him.  
  
Imrahil stood beside the man and looked around for he looked to be the only survivor he then began to speak to the man, "Good fellow what has happened to your village?" he know stood looking at the man.  
  
The man looked up, the man had very dark eyes and dark hair his hair was short and he did not have a beard but small growth. His attire was that of a woods man and he bore a bow in his hand.  
  
He looked to Imrahil, "Not one day ago did this happen, I was in the woods with my fellow woodsman we heard great cry's and roaring from a beast we have never seen before. I and my kin ran back to the village only to find this great beast of fire burning and killing my village to the ground. We managed to grab our bows and fight the beast but it was in vain the flame beast killed all and I was knocked to the ground into darkness. I awoke to find my village destroyed and my people gone" he sighed and looked to the ground.  
  
Imrahil sighed, "I am sorry for your loss, but was the Balrog chasing anyone or battling with anyone?, and what is your name good sir" Imrahil waited patiently for an answer from the woodsman.  
  
The man never looked at Imrahil, "There was a man clad in great armour of Gondor he battled the creature but I did not know if he perished in the battle. My name is Genry I am a woodsman of this village, you must be a lord of some kind for your appearance is of Kingship" the man know had his eyes fixed on Imrahill.  
  
Imrahils face grew grave know, "Then my pursuit has been in vain all is lost. I must keep hope and keep on looking for my King, thank you Genry for your council I will know depart" Imrahil began to walk.  
  
Genry stood up and shouted to Imrahil, "I will help you in this search for I have no home know my lord" he caught up to Imrahil and they began to walk together.  
  
For many days they talked about tidings and grew to be good friends. They travlled a great distance and often camped at many caves along the road, Imrahil often thought of what had happened to the King or the rest of the company and the battle that took place many days ago. Imrahil and Genry came to a great mountain ridge; they climbed the mountain for many hours. Once they reached the top they looked down into a sort of Oasis were hundreds of slaves were working being instructed by Orcs and other evil beasts.  
  
Imrahil peered over the edge and looked back to Genry, "These are peasants and villagers being enslaved, the battle must have gone ill for such a tragedy to unfold. Come we must take a closer look" Imrahil began to climb down with Genry following him.  
  
As Imrahil and Genry came close to the slave camp Seon was beginning to change for the worst in the slave pits deep under Minas Morgul. Donvan know commanded a great host of orcs and many other beasts of the world. He rarely left the tower but commanded personally his elite commanding orcs. Seon and only a select few were left know in the dungeons and pits below the dark tower they were rarely fed and grew weak. The men were questioned daily by Donvan and his commanders most of the men cracked under pressure and told little secrets but Seon knew the full secrets of Gondor but he was a tough man and would be hard to break. Seon began to grow lonely he was often left alone in his cell shackled and tortured beyond belief for many months he lay in chains know since the tidings of the war had left and Imrahil had set out in pursuit of the King. Seon was taken by Donvan and his men from his cell and dragged down the corridor down below the pits past the screaming and horrible sounds he couldn't see anything as the orcs dragged him and Donvan gave orders. They finnaly came to a great chamber full of darkness with dim lights leading from the doorway Seon had been led from, he suddenly felt a great gush of wind as Donvan bowed and left Seon alone in the darkness while the gate behind slammed shut leaving Seon alone in darkness.  
  
A great gush of wind knocked Seon back and a great voice could be heard, "Son of Gondor! You must be wondering who I am or why my puppet brought you here. In time you will know who I am for I have walked this earth long before anyone in this time for I am feared among men and evils of this world. You may have heard of me but you will soon find out. The methods my servants have used to dismantle secrets from you and your men is not what I would perform for you will not stand my wrath!" with this the voice gave a great cry and Seon cowered screaming for the voice to stop, for this was the torment of Seon.  
  
Imrahil and Genry were know in sight of the camp and could see most of the peasants were that of the realm of Rohan. Imrahil sighed as they both lay behind a crate of equipment. There weren't many guards and Imrahil noticed above them that there were towers around the mountain ridge and many archers positioned but not paying attention. This was indeed a slavery camp and Imrahil knew the time of slavery was about to begin the world would never be the same again he had to find the King in order to restore some kind of hope.  
  
Imrahil touched Genry on the shoulder and smiled, "Genry I will not ask you to help me in this task, for it is a suicide mission to save the prisoners."  
  
Genry smiled and drew his bow, "I will follow you to whatever end my lord."  
  
Imrahil drew his great sword and slowly walked to the left of the camp while Genry aimed his bow at the orcs positioned around the mountain range and towers. Imrahil turned to Genry and nodded for Genry released an arrow which struck the orc in the upper chest killing it immediately. The air was cool and the sky black for in this dark hour Imrahils sword shone bright. Genry released arrow after arrow until he missed his final target and the orc fled screaming into the wood. This noise alerted some of the heavily armed orcs near the prisoners, Imrahil quickly charged them with his sword killing four of the orcs guarding the prisoners. Imrahil used his sword to smash the cages in which the prisoners were held, the prisoners cheered and grabbed what weapons they could, finally Imrahil had released all of the prisoners while Genry kept watch on the mountain ridge for most of the orcs had fled for they feared Imrahils blade.  
  
Imrahil looked to the men and women of Gondor and Rohan, "People of this beloved land know is the time to rise up once again and strike, we have suffered much but I believe this is our new beginning it is a test by the valor to show our courage and hope"  
  
The peasants cheered as Imrahil stood tall in stature and looked like a king once again, "Know follow me, follow me to whatever end."  
  
As Imrahil spoke an arrow of fire came firing over the heads of the men and Imrahil could see Genry waving to them for the fleeing orcs had alerted the nearby outpost and hundreds of orcs marched toward the camp. Imrahil had to act quick for he new these peasants were no match to the organised orcs. Many things went through Imrahils mind and he wondered how such a great force could be alerted so quickly and how an outpost so close to his home land was hidden, he then remembered about his travels up north and wondered if that was his road to take.  
  
Genry marched to Imrahil and spoke to him almost out of breath, "Imrahil there is a great host of orcs, we don't stand a chance in this valley we must seek higher ground"  
  
Imrahil nodded as the great company left the valley and headed north to the forgotten realms. 


	6. Chapter 6

New Beginnings chapter 6 The Pillage of Gondor  
  
Addramyr awoke laying upon a small bush blood gurgling from his mouth, he quickly remembered what was happening and grabbed his sword. Across the river were Addramyr lay was his uncle Imrahil laying beside his dead horse. As Addramyr attempted to cross the river to help his uncle a great gush of wind swooped past him knocking him down the great gush of wind was followed by a cloud of smoke. Out of the smoke arose a giant fiery figure which was the Balrog of Minas Morgul, the beast of old roared at the king who's face turned grave. The Balrog brandished a great sword of flame and began to charge the king on foot. Addramyr remembered back when his father Faramir told him of tales of old about how Gandalf battled and died fighting a Balrog of Moria, he then remembered swords were of no use against such a beast. Addramyr quickly ran down the river toward the mountains, the Balrog quickly used his wings to send a wave of fire toward Addramyr engulfing the woods about the king and burning his shoulder. Addramyr fell screaming in pain for his left arm was burnt in the process and a trail of blood was left for the king ran as fast as his legs could take him. The Balrog know took to the air and swooped down swinging his great sword trying to strike the cunning king who used the mountains and woods as cover. After hours of pursuit and torment the king finally came to a small woodland village placed beneath a great mountain and surrounded by trees. The village was filled with many villagers who were working and talking around the village.  
  
Addramyr ran into the village looking like a crazed man, "Please help me I am the king of Gondor, a great beast of flame is coming"  
  
The king was interrupted by screaming from the villagers for the Balrog was hovering above them. Addramyr glared the beast in the eyes and yelled at the Balrog he held his sword tight and stood his ground. The Balrog roared and swooped down burning some of the wood area with his wings, the flaming sword the Balrog struck Addramyr sword sending the king falling back to the floor. The kings great sword of old held firm and the Balrog looked confused for the Kings sword could withstand the Balrogs sword of flame. The king lay on the ground glaring at the sword Imrahil had made for the King. The Balrog stepped back doing so burning many houses and killing some of the villagers, the Balrog roared and swung his sword at the king again smashing into his sword and sending the king across into the woodland crashing against a tree. Addramyr opened his eyes clenching his side for he was in pain, he grabbed his sword and could hear screams and the village burning for the Balrog was in wrath killing everything that moved about him. Addramyr stood up and began to climb the great mountain which towered over the village. The king knew he had no hope of saving the village or defeating the Balrog, for many hours he climbed the mountain at last he reached the top. Addramyr wiped the blood from his face and stood shining out over the land, he could see below him fumes off the village swept through the air. Addramyr sighed and sat down looking over his kingdom, he could see a great cloud of darkness spreading from Minas Morgul and he knew deep down that it would spread and engulf Gondor and the rest of Middle Earth which had not recovered from the wrath of Sauron. As he looked about him he looked to the northern kingdom and the snowy realm and the former fortress known as Angband he could see another cloud of darkness also spreading from that region. The king s face turned to confusion for what two great powers could be coming at the same time without him knowing. Addramyr looked to his city of Minas Tirith and wondered about his sister and her safety if indeed an attack was to be made for Donvan wanted to reclaim the throne for he was the son of Faramir and older than Addramyr. In this hour Addramyr knew what he must do he stood know tall and his face grew lighter for hope lingered in him still. Addramyr climbed back down the mountain and through the woodland area he know headed back to his realm and city of Minas Tirith. The Balrog had gone and Addramyr grew worried for the devastation in which one Balrog could cause was tremendous. The sky grew darker for it was late and Addramyr know came to the woods of Othilien, he wondered were his rangers were. The king came to the hidden outpost in which his father once commanded, the cave was filled with blood and body's of many rangers. Addramyr could see that his outpost was totally destroyed but it seemed the rangers were ambushed for most of the weapons were still in the armoury. The king thought to himself the captured captains of his army may have been tortured into revealing the hidden locations of the outposts. Addramyr bowed his head and gave his farewell to the fallen rangers; he grabbed what equipment and supply's he could carry and headed south to Minas Tirith. As the king left the region of Othilien he stumbled across tracks which could be described as orc foot prints, as he grew closer to Osgiliath he noticed that there were many signs of orc encampments throughout the area. Addramyr came to the ancient city of Osgiliath he looked to the city which was know filled with hundreds upon hundreds of orcs and other foul beasts. Addraymr knew that Gondor will soon fall for most of his army were destroyed at the battle of the tower of moon. Darkness know crept into the land for the king sat silent along side the river anduin looking across at Osgiliath, the king would have to act soon and warn Minas Tirith of the danger which lies before them. After hours of pondering his next action the king noticed that many more orcs were pouring into the city from the north he also could see siege equipment and many trolls.  
  
Addramyr thought to himself, "How could such an army grow unnoticed by my men?"  
  
As Addramyr spoke a great noise was heard and drums began to play for a great host of orcs led by Donvan marched past Osgiliath and to Minas Tirith across the plains of Pellenor, the rest of the orcs followed for this was a great army reaching the thousands of orcs and beasts. Minas Tirith could be seen in the distance glimmering in the night like a white star. Adrramyr could see at the rear of the army were many prisoners they were the captured rangers from Othilien, the king quickly drew his sword and headed for the rear of the company with great haste. The rear of the army were just leaving Osgiliath when out of know were Addramyr charged the orcs protecting the rear screaming and brandishing his deadly sword. The orcs were killed for they were unprepared; the screams from the rear were heard by company's in front who quickly retreated back to the rear of the army. Addramyr fought like a man possessed killing the orcs with ease, he quickly cut the bonds which held the rangers and they grabbed what weapons they could find. Addramyr had with him at least twelve rangers who formed a column about the king protecting him and holding there ground against the orcs which kept charging them. Addramyr could see that the piles of orcs were mounting and he and the rangers grew weaker for the orc numbers would not diminish. A captain orc rode forward to the head of the column to alert Donvan of what was happening. Donvan turned his head to look to the rear of the column and could see the king standing gleaming in the middle of his men. Donvans eyes glared like a devil and he struck the captain orc killing him.  
  
Donvan spoke to the orcs with hatred, "Kill the king, third column go to the rear and finish them off bring the kings head on a plate, the rest of you take no heed and prepare for battle!"  
  
The third column which contained around three hundred orcs now charged toward the king and the rangers. Addramyr quickly noticed this and gave the signal for his men to scatter back into the city of Osgiliath. The men quickly ran to the city taking cover in the ruins of the city, the three hundred orcs spread out and moved into the city hunting the rangers and the king. The rangers were skilled in this sort of fighting, using cover to protect them. Many of the orcs were slain by the skilled rangers who used the shadows, the orcs were suffering heavy losses and the men began to regain hope for they had the upper h and. Suddenly a great roar was heard and a fiery figure came crashing down into the city, for the Balrog had returned. Addramyr saw this and yelled to his men to retreat back to the woods of Othilien. As the men panicked and tried to make there way through the maze which was Osgiliath the Balrog began to hunt them down. Two rangers were following the king for he knew the secrets to the city, suddenly the Balrog is seen at the rear of the men charging at great speed, the rangers turn around to be crushed by the Balrog. Addramyr quickly heads down a slope and lands in the river anduin, he turns around and can hear screams from his men. Addramyr realises they have all been slain for no rangers can be seen nor any noises from the city. The Balrog joins the army which is about to besiege Minas Tirith. 


	7. Chapter 7

New Beginnings Chapter 7 The Gathering  
  
Gondor stands upon the edge of destruction and so like dominos will the rest of middle earth fall, Donvans great army has marched to assault the white city and retake his throne. Imrahil with a great company of captives heads north to seek answers and help.  
  
Over the snowy plains of the forgotten realm lie nothing but ancient ruins, woodlands and mountains far as the eye can see. Imrahil has seen this place before for his mission was to cleanse all of the lands under one banner. For many days the great company marched without much food or rest for the enemy grew strong for Imrahil knew this. Imrahil finally halted the company for they had seemingly reached the edge of the forgotten realm for no person alive in middle earth at the time new any lands past the forgotten realms. Imrahil could see three giant mountains filled with snow they were encircled by wooded areas, they had gone as far as they could. In front of Imrahil were many ruins and tablets of old, Genry walked over to the ruins in front and Imrahil followed. Neither man said a word for they gazed in wonder at the fallen statues of Kings and tablets filled with ancient writing.  
  
Genry looked in awe at the sight he could see, "So my lord what next, do we tackle the great mountains or shall we turn back, for it seems the kings of old were halted here also and possibly died here"  
  
The snow began to start again for the company were freezing and wished to leave this place but Imrahil knew many or even all would die by the cold before they find shelter. Many of the company began to doubt Imrahil for he stood silent looking at the mountains curiously. Around Imrahils feet he could see that the tablets were set into an arrow which pointed forward. Imrahils face turned pale as he placed his hand on the tablets as he did this his hand slipped and moved one of the tablets to the side by mistake. The tablets were easily moved for Imrahil began to move them away and he could see a small opening which led underground with stairs which led down. Genry smiled as the company began to regain hope as Imrahil lit a torch on the wall of the entrance and began to delve into tunnel. The stair case spiralled down until it ended and Imrahil found himself level underground in a small corridor filled with unlit torches. As Imrahil lit the torches he could see paintings and writing on the walls, the writing was a language Imrahil did not understand. The paintings were filled with great battles; Imrahil was amazed at the detail of the cave as he walked slowly down the corridor which led into a great chamber filled with storage equipment.  
  
Imrahil turned to the company who were gathered in the room, "Take what you can carry for these weapons of old will serve you well, for I ask you to follow me down deep into this cave for I believe our salvation lies ahead"  
  
Imrahil led the company down the long dark corridors until they came at last to a small opening which they managed to squeeze through. The company entered dense woodland and stumbled through the area for a while until at last they reached a beautiful open green land with a clear blue sky. The company embraced and smiled for they felt warm and were happy, Genry smiled and glanced to Imrahil with a warm smile. As they cheered a great gush was felt across there faces and they could hear a great voice speaking to them, the voice was menacing but they felt safe at the same time. The voice spoke to each of the people individually, Imrahils face turned grave for he was worried by this.  
  
The great voice spoke one final sentence to all, "You have entered the sacred realm, you have two choices you must make, your land lies in ruin if you stay I have seen this your people suffer, that is only if you stay", there was a silence and a great gush, "But if you decide to go back and save your land my people will help you in this task, the decision is yours, choose wisely"  
  
The voice gave them temptation and salvation for many of the company wanted to stay and enjoy the beautiful place but they were cursed to stay in this realm for good never to return or save there people. Imrahil strode forward followed by not so many of the followers.  
  
Imrahil spoke aloud to the land, "The peoples who have followed me will return to our land to help, but we came seeking help I would feel it is in vain if we go back without any. I do no judge the people who stay it is there will they are good people they have followed me for many days through hell and back"  
  
Imrahil stood back as they could see to there right a great river which led for many miles, upon the river bank was placed a great ship of silver. Imrahil and the company strode down the river bank to the ship, Genry looked worried but Imrahil walked onto the ship without hesitation. The ship sailed down the river as the men clothed themselves in the attire which was on the ship, the men were know clad in beautiful silver armour and great shields and swords of old. Imrahil was given by the men a great helm which was found deep in the ship, the helm was that of gold and shone in the sun. As the ship entered a greater river Imrahil could see to his amazement many other hundreds of ships sailing along side them down the river.  
  
The great voice began to speak once more, "Go now seek your salvation for a greater darkness is coming to your land, he has awoken and is coming to destroy middle earth. The ships you see are the men of the Valor who will fight for your freedom for they have felt the wrath of the darkness also and wish revenge for themselves. For this my friends is the gathering of the Valor, go with the good will of the Valor and do not fear the darkness"  
  
Imrahil smiled and nodded as the great host of ships left the beautiful land and turned back to Middle Earth for the final battle was at hand or so they thought. 


	8. Chapter 8

New Beginnings Chapter 8 The Salvation of Seon  
  
While Addramyr and Imrahil strived to defeat the evil which was march ling before them, Seon the kings captain of the guard who was captured in the battle of the tower of moon was still held prisoner in the caverns beneath Minas Morgul. Seon and the remaining captives were diminishing fast for they barley ate since Donvan left with the army to Minas Tirith. Seon new that the he and his comrades would not survive the week, for they were slowly turning to darkness. As the days past by Seon noticed that the number of guards reduced for they were sent to the front for the pillage of Gondor was going well for the army of orcs. Seon noticed that the orcs had stopped coming to the cells so he decided to act looking to the other men hung on the walls along side him.  
  
Seon glanced to his men, "Listen to me men of Gondor, I now that you have no strength left in you and you wish to die quietly but please listen to me. We have a chance to escape if we use our brains", Seon spoke like a king of men for he told them the plan he had devised as the men regained hope.  
  
Hours later an orc entered the cell smirking at the men, the orc walked over to Seon to untie the man for he was wanted by the commanding orc. As the orc cut Seons bonds, he quickly dived at the orc with all his remaining strength wrestled the orc and killed him using the orcs own sword. Seon wiped away the blood which stained his face and as he released his fellow prisoners. Seon managed to release four of the prisoners who were once key captains in the army of Gondor, the soldiers were weak but had hope know. The men left the cell and entered a corridor filled with torches on walls and many cell doors, the walls were that of rock for they were in a cavern deep beneath the earth. Seon led them to the right of the cell were they encountered no orcs which surprised the men, for a while the men seemed to be lost as they kept walking down the same corridors. Seon noticed two of the men were so weak they often collapsed on the floor, he had to act quickly and find the way out. As Seon looked around the corridor he noticed a very small lever which he pulled to release a staircase of some sort. The men quickly scrambled up the stair case which led them into a massive cavern filled with fire and ash. Around the cavern was various equipment and machines which looked to building siege equipment and many other weapons of war. The cavern was filled with many orcs still working, Seon quickly pointed to a small entrance to the right of the men. The men finnaly reached the small entrance they entered and followed a spiral staircase up and up until they came to a vast room filled with marble which was stained black. Seon looked out of the nearby window and he could see far and wide across the land, the men had climbed a staircase which had led into the old kings throne room which overlooked the land. Seons face turned ill as the floor began to shake and the entrance vanished into darkness, the men began to panic for they seemed stuck for the marble floor began to turn into a dark pool of quicksand.  
  
A great voice could be heard from the shadows of the room, "I pity you foolish men, you think you can escape the clutches of me that easily, I think not."  
  
Seon turned to the shadows, "Do not listen to this foul voice on the air, this is a trick there is no moving floor come my brothers close your eyes and think not of this evil."  
  
The voice began to laugh as Seon and his men began to sweat and struggle against the terror that lurked in the shadows. The voice began to sound more chilling as the men began to freeze and could not move. Suddenly a great thunder was heard and the men were throne back crashing to the ground by this thrust of wind. The shadows began to form into a shape upon the throne which lay at the front of the room; the shadow formed a mighty figure clad in black armour and helm with menacing red fiery eyes. The men gasped as the figure laughed and took a step toward the men with a great crashing sound as the figure moved.  
  
The shadow spoke to the men fiercely, "You will fear me now for I am Morgoth, once the ruler of Middle Earth and will be once more, mightier than my apprentice Sauron. I have escaped the valor and will enslave the world again."  
  
Seon gasped as he stood there in horror as did his other men who only heard of Morgoth the first dark lord threw fairy tales of old.  
  
Morgoth began to speak again as he walked toward the men with his great mace of shadow, "Well know you must die for I can not have you speaking of me to anyone, not until I have fully shown myself."  
  
With a great strike like lighting Morgoth swung his great mace which shattered two of the men into pieces as they lay like rag dolls on the floor. The remaining man cursed Morgoth and looked to Seon then he charged Morgoth but to no affect for as he charged Morgoth, the man vanished into the shadow which surrounded Morgoth.  
  
Morgoth laughed at Seon, "Well it seems we meet again man of Gondor, you could have been a great captain of my army but instead you resist. Persistence looks to have killed you man for in the end that is all you are!"  
  
Morgoth screamed as Seon quickly dodged his great mace and quickly jumped threw the window of the tower. Seon landed on the ledge of the window and managed to grip the edge as the shadow of Morgoth began to spread from the room and out of the window like a hand chasing Seon. Seon looked down and could see the bridge and the muddy pool below it, he released himself from the ledge falling into the mud pool below as Morgoth yelled across the land. Seon managed to climb out of the muddy pool and managed to get on the bridge. He could see the shadow of Morgoth expanding out of the fortress and toward him he quickly ran along the rocky road toward Othilien. Seon had escaped the clutches of Morgoth for know, but he new deep down that Morgoth would soon take physical form and march across the land destroying the land, but not like Sauron Morgoth would enslave the world and use them to his will. Seon was know heading through south Othilien close to Osgiliath were he saw thousands of Morgoths armys marching across the land toward Gondor. Seon had to warn Minas Tirith but what he did not know was that Minas Tirith was about to fall to Donvans onslaught. 


	9. Chapter 9

New Beginnings Chapter 9 The Battle of Minas Tirith  
  
Addramyr sat silent and alone looking out across the field of Pellenor to the army that was about to siege his beloved city of Minas Tirith. As Addramyr lay in thought for many hours he could hear rustling sounds next to him, he quickly turned and drew his sword as to strike the movement in the bushes. Seon stumbled out of the bushes toward his king who sighed.  
  
Addramyr put his sword away as Seon collapsed into his arms, "Seon is it you, I thought you had fallen in the battle of the tower of moon."  
  
Seon looked up with sweat pouring from his brow, "My King at last I have found you, a great force of orcs are heading for the city, but I can see from your face that you know this already. There is also another terror which is about to come, he is coming for the city my lord, Morgoth has returned!"  
  
Addramyr stood silent as drums could be heard from the great army which now stands upon the field of Pellenor. The army which was now on the field of Pellenor was led by Donvan, the army was devised of many thousands of orcs, siege equipment, many trolls, wolfs, wicked men and a Balrog. In total the army was 300,000 strong. Addramyr and Seon wondered in gaze as to who could amass such an army in so short a time.  
  
Addramyr looked out and collapsed to his knees in despair, "How can men fight such a massive army how can the men of the west defend themselves my friend, we are helpless to stop them we have no army!"  
  
Seon grabbed the King of Gondor and lifted him up, "No we cannot defeat such an army my lord but we must help in anyway we can, come you remember the secret passage back into the city don't you my lord?"  
  
Addramyr nodded as Seon and the king headed toward the city but under cover of the nearby hills surrounding the city. After many an hour of travel the king and Seon made it to the city using the secret cavern route which came through the mountain to the rear of Minas Tirith. Addramyr and Seon were know in the streets of Minas Tirith as people and soldiers were running left and right screaming for the city was in panic, as the attack had not yet begun.  
  
Addramyr looked to Seon, "I must find my sister she is in control of the city know, we must get the women and children out of the city and through the mountains. Seon you must do this for me take my sister and the women and children go, I will command the army on the walls"  
  
Seon grabbed the king as he turned, "My lord please let me command the defence you go to your sister she needs you more, my liege please"  
  
Addramyr sighed, "So be it but I will stay and help but first I will tell my sister what to do for she is young as am I"  
  
Seon smiled to his king as he left for the wall and Addramyr headed to the hall of kings to find his sister. Addramyr ran through the streets of Minas Tirith as many people didn't recognise the King for they were in panic and cared not for others. At last Addramyr had made it to the great Hall he was surprised to see no guards in the courtyard of stone. As Addramyr entered the great Hall many generals and soldiers were talking around a table, Adondra who was Addramyrs sister was seated in the Kings chair weeping for she missed her father Faramir who had died and yet she thought Addramyr her only flesh and blood had fallen.  
  
Addramyr walked down the hall standing tall, "My generals were are my armys were is the defence of this city?" he paused for a while, "Ah my beloved sister I have missed you"  
  
Adondra smiled and ran to Addramyr hugging him and smiling, the generals stood up and marched out of the room bowing to the King.  
  
Adondra smiled and looked at her brother, "At last some good has come through this darkness which know threatens are city brother. I had feared you had fallen, oh brother tell me were is our uncle Imrahil for he I also miss"  
  
Addramyr stood silent like stone, "Listen sister there is no time the city is about to fall believe me, you must take the women and children of this city, you must take the pass through the mountain keep heading east until you get to Rohan but keep heading north I will appoint a ranger to protect you and the people of this city, now go!"  
  
With this said Addramyr headed to his room to place his Kings battle armour on, Adondra obeyed her brothers order and began to ring the bell to assemble everyone to the secret entrance. Addramyr was ready for battle know as he headed to the wall which was filled with many soldiers. The men cheered as there king stood beside them ready for battle. Addramyr could see the great army of Morgoth chanting, Addramyr could see Seon along side him down the wall.  
  
Addramyr looked to the catapults, "Show no fear my men, Fire!"  
  
The catapults began to fire upon the army of orcs killing many. Donvan could be seen laughing as he ordered the first wave of his own catapults. The orcs catapults were devastating destroying much of the city and soldiers. Many catapults were fired from both sides as the battle ensued, Donvan grew impatient and ordered his Balrog to be unleashed, also his siege towers were moving closer to the city as were many of his great ladders. Addramyr and his men could see a great cloud of smoke emerge from the field as the Balrog swooped up toward the wall. The Balrog flew right onto the wall killing and knocking many of the men aside. The Balrog didn't care for fighting the men it crashed down into the city moving toward the main courtyard and gate to the city. Addramyrs face grew grave as he new what the Balrogs orders were, he quickly grabbed his sword and ordered the men to get down to the gate, he ordered Seon to hold the wall as long as he could. The Balrog was know smashing the gate with great hatred, Addramyr and his men were know in the courtyard as the Balrog smashed the gate open and turned to the oncoming men killing them with ease. Addramyr ordered the men to hold there ground as hundreds of orcs poured into the courtyard led by the Balrog. Addramyr and his Gondorian soldiers know stood between the army's of Morgoth, the soldiers placed there spears toward the charging horde of orcs. The orcs smashed through the lines of men who were helpless against the overwhelming number of orcs. The battle wasn't going so well for the defenders as Addramyr could clearly see, the Balrog had flown up to the higher levels off the city and left the orcs to deal with Addramyr and his men who know defended the gate. The soldiers and there King were being massacred Addramyr new he had to act.  
  
Sweat poured from Addramyr face as he yelled to the men, "Retire to the second level!"  
  
The men know ran for there lives as the orcs pursued the remaining soldiers who were trying to reach the second level gate. As the men ran up the streets to the gate Addramyr quickly headed for the wall were many of his men still fought on with his captain Seon leading them.  
  
Addramyr made it to the wall but couldn't see his captain, "Seon were are you! Every able man on the wall retire to the second level, hurry!"  
  
The siege towers and ladders had reached the wall and it was present to Addramyr that the wall and the courtyard of the city were know overrun. The soldiers of Gondor were led by there King down the streets leading from the wall to the second level. The streets were filled with bodies upon bodies of men and orcs. The soldiers know grew closer to the gate which was in sight, in front of the gate were many of the kings elite guard fending off the coming orcs who were trying to stop the men retreating to the second level. Addramyr and the remaining Gondorian soldiers fought there way through the hordes of orcs and into the second level.  
  
One of the elite soldiers spoke softly to the king, "My liege we cannot keep the gate open any longer we have waited as long as we can for the remaining men, please order the gate to be closed we cannot hold it open any longer"  
  
Addramyr nodded and knew he couldn't risk the rest of his men to be destroyed. The men pulled back behind the gate and began to push as archers fired through the gap of the gate at the oncoming orcs.  
  
Addramyr sat on a stoney wall next to his men as he cleaned his sword, "You soldier come here, did my sister and the women and children escape safely?"  
  
The soldiers looked confused, "No my liege your sister stays also many of the wives of the soldiers have stayed to defend the citadel"  
  
Addramyrs face turned red as he quickly marched back up the great streets of the city toward the Citadel.  
  
One of the soldiers yelled to the king, "My lord what are your orders, you cannot leave us"  
  
Addramyrs rage had rekindled as he marched up the streets with his sword drawn for he cared dearly for his sister. Addramyr know reached the citadel which was burning along with the tree of Gondor, Addramyr yelled as he ran toward the Citadel. Suddenly the Balrog came roaring out of the flames and crashed in front of the King knocking him back to the floor. Addramyr panted as he struggled to grasp his sword from the floor as the Balrog stooped over him menacing in stature. Addramyr looked the Balrog in the eyes as he new this would be the end of him as the Balrog drew its mighty sword of flame. A great crashing sound could be heard and above the Balrog came crashing rubble off the nearby tower which crushed the Balrog sending him over the edge of the citadel. Addramyr scrambled out of the way in time and managed to grasp his sword as he fought his way through the flames into the citadel. The main hall was still in tact with many bodies scattered all over for they had been burned beyond belief. Addramyr desperately searched for his sister turning over much rubble to find her. Addramyr wept as he sat in his throne for he could not find his sister among the dead. The front of the hall smashed open as Donvan and many orcs marched in with Adondra who looked to be injured.  
  
Donvan threw Adondra before his feet, "Ah at last we meet again brother, I guess your wondering how we got past the second level gate. Well let me enlighten you, you see some of my scouts followed you and your captain through the secret entrance, but we found a rather interesting surprise when me and my company past through we found your beloved sister and many women and children."  
  
Donvan smirked as Addramyr stood with hatred silent, "Let us finish this"  
  
Donvan nodded as he drew his sword and moved toward the King who did the same. Both men's swords clashed as they fought for there pride and personal vendetta's, Donvan clearly had the more skill and strength for Addramyr was off balance due to his rage. Donvan smashed his sword again as Addramyr stumbled against a pillar as Donvan charged smashing his sword against the pillar as Addramyr moved hitting Donvan in the back with his foot. Donvan swung again but in rage this time missing the king who struck Donvan hitting him in the shoulder but scratching him only. Donvan glared the king in the eye who know had the upper hand, Addramyr moved as Donvan swung again but Addramyr smashed his sword against Donvans knocking it to the ground. Donvan quickly scrambled for it but Addramyr lifted his own sword to deliver a blow but Donvan quickly drew a small sword from his belt stabbing Addramyr in the leg. Addramyr yelled in pain and fell to his knees, Donvan grabbed his own sword and laughed at the king who knelt down coughing and in pain. Addramyr looked Donvan in the eye like a man while Donvan drew his mighty sword ready to finish off the king of Gondor. Adondra who had been watching quickly ran toward Donvan knocking him back, Addramyr quickly reacted by taking Donvans sword and thrusting it toward him but Donvan pushed Adondra in his path. Addramyr had killed his own sister through the chest with Donvans sword, Donvan struck Addramyr in his upper collar bone with his short sword knocking both Adondra and Addramyr to the ground.  
  
Donvan smiled as he stood up, "Well a brave fight my brother but you have lost everything know, petty I know"  
  
Suddenly Seon came crashing through with few soldiers killing the orcs and moving toward Donvan who drew his sword ready to fight the men. As the men marched to Donvan the Balrog came crashing through the rear of the hall attacking the men as Donvan quickly made his escape. Seon quickly ran over to his king, "My lord please speak to me"  
  
Addramyr opened his eyes but he was in pain not just physically but mentally for his sister lay dead next to him.  
  
Seon spoke to the king in haste, "My King we must go the city is overrun and that Balrog lingers outside"  
  
Addramyr never said a word but starred into blackness as Seon carried his king out of the hall and past the Balrog who was busy fighting other men. The streets were filled with the blood of men and orc for the battle had gone ill many of the gates were breached and the men were leaderless running for there lives. Seon managed to round what men he could and they headed for the secret cave, at the entrance of the cave were many dead orcs and men who had fought to defend the cave, there were also many dead children and women who had never made it through the cave. As the men fought for there lives fighting what orcs were left in the caves they finally made it out and into the fields of Gondor. Many soldiers had escaped and managed to take what horses they could for they placed the wounded on those horses including the king. The men marched north toward Rohan and the spine of the Dragon Mountains, the king grew healthier but his inner wound never healed his heart was still broken for his sister was no more. The men travelled for many weeks along the cold dark road north, the men noticed that they were being tracked so they decided to head into the more dense forests nearby using them for cover. As the company travelled steadily a strange noise was heard some sort of bird chanting that the men had never heard before, suddenly arrows rained down from above killing some of the men but not all dew to the trees.  
  
Seon quickly drew his sword, "Ambush ready your swords, fight for your lives men!"  
  
Suddenly hundreds of orcs poured out of the woods toward the men who formed a square in the middle of the path. Seon placed the king on his horse in the middle of the men who were fighting for there lives to defend.  
  
Seon spoke softly to his men, "We cant stay here long they may have more reinforcements, we have to get out of this trap"  
  
The men agreed but for the moment the orcs mounted up as were the Gondorian soldiers. Seon could see the men weren't going to survive if they stayed put so he decided to break the formation into smaller ones so they could manoeuvre. Seon used the rear of the company to edge a way through the forest toward the lake that lay by. The rest of the company made a wall of men to bloke the enemy, the line of men began to fall as the orcs kept oncoming with fresh orcs. Seon gathered that they must have reinforcements close by, as Seon made it to the lake with few men and his king many arrows rained havoc on the men and one piercing Seons shoulder. Seon fell to one knee but urging the men on to take the king across the lake on his horse. Seon stood on the bank fighting the orcs off he quickly dived into the lake swimming to other side for the king and the few men who took him were under attack from a small band of orcs. Addramyr managed to draw his sword and fight them best he could, Seon came to his aid as the men were dead around him, he looked back and could see the men were losing the battle but he had to protect the king it was his duty. Seon mounted the horse with the king as they rode out onto open plains. 


	10. Chapter 10

New Beginnings Chapter 10 Of Imrahil of Dol Amroth  
  
Imrahil was known to many as noble, brave and even courteous but deep down Imrahil had turned from a gentle noble man to a very lonely man at heart. Over the years Imrahil had lived through the great battles of his time and surpassed his rightful age. Imrahils first tragedy was that of his two children who died he also lost his wife at Dol Amroth which was plundered long ago. Faramir the only family to Imrahil had died at the hands of Donvan Faramirs own son. Imrahil vowed to himself to protect what family he had left in his case he needed to protect his great nephew and niece Addramyr and Adondra, but he had failed to protect Adondra who had fallen at the battle of Minas Tirith. Imrahil was now at sea with a great host of ships filled with many servants of the valor who had been reborn to fight one final time, along side Imrahil were Genry a man he trusted dearly also many men of Gondor and Rohan.  
  
Imrahil stood looking out over the ocean as Genry stood next to him, "Imrahil I wonder how long it will take us to reach Middle Earth for I am eager for battle"  
  
Imrahil turned to Genry with his hair blowing in the wind, "Patience my dear friend the Valor take things rather more slowly than we men do"  
  
Genry smiled as the ships past over dark blue sea, as the men looked around clouds began to form and turn black for a great wind know swept toward the ships. The black clouds began to thunder and rain on the men who looked worried for the great ocean began to stir. One of the Valor who were on board Imrahils ship prepped to the men to man there positions and ready the ship for a storm. The sky was know as black as the ocean, Imrahil looked up at the sky and could see that the clouds formed a dark menacing face. Genry and the other men cowered in fear as the clouds formed the face of Morgoth who was laughing and mocking the men. Imrahil stirred out into the blackness of the face which grew wider and swallowed the great fleet of ships into a great wave of water which crashed into the ships. As the ships came out the other end of the mouth which had know vanished the fleet of ships was badly damaged and half the size of which it was. Imrahil stood up and spat water out of his mouth as he scrambled to the side of the boat to see how bad the situation was.  
  
One of the Valor yelled to the men, "It's the work of Morgoth he has returned"  
  
As Morgoths name was spoken a chill passed through the men and a great thud could be heard crashing against the ship. Genry quickly peered over the side of the ship to see many great tentacles crashing against the ship.  
  
Genry turned to the men, "There's some sort of creature attacking the ship"  
  
Imrahil turned to him and could see many of the ships being turned over by giant tentacles. There seemed to be many of these creatures which resembled octopuses but were much bigger in size. Imrahil ordered to the men to use whatever weapons they could, for arrows would not work in such conditions. Imrahil and the men grabbed spears and began to attack the tentacles which suddenly crashed up over the ship grabbing many of the men. The beast revealed itself to the men for it grabbed many of them and ate them whole. The beast had razor sharp teeth and its mouth could fit a boat inside it also had many tentacles. The ship began to snap as the tentacles pulled the ship under the water, Imrahil slipped down to the gap toward the mouth of the beast which had tipped the ship toward its mouth. Imrahil still held his spear and quickly jammed it into the beasts face as he steadied himself so he could pull himself up toward the tip of the ship. Many of his men fall past him into the beasts mouth screaming and crying for help but Imrahil could not help them. Imrahil was know at the tip of the beast and could see that the other ships were in similar predicaments as he was. Imrahil had to act quickly for his men were dying and his ship lay in desperate need. Suddenly the ship jerked and Imrahil came crashing down into the water he struggled to grab his breath as he shed what armour he had. A piece of wood off the ship floated by as Imrahil grabbed the wood and placed himself about it as lighting struck his ship smashing it to pieces. Morgoths might had destroyed the great fleet which was to threaten his reign of Gondor, for Morgoth know looked north toward the other borders of the world as his darkness grew greater across the lands of Middle Earth. Imrahil awoke to the sounds of birds and the sea crashing against the rocks and sands of the beach he lay on. About Imrahil were many pieces of wood from the ships, it was early morning and Imrahil lay cut and bruised. Imrahil managed to take what he could from the wreckage for food was kept in some of the barrels which lay on the beach. The sun blazing on Imrahils face as he walked the beach north were he came to a great stoney fortress which looked out across the ocean. As Imrahil entered he could see many shields, armour etc about the fortress for this was used as a great watch tower which warned of enemy invaders into Middle Earth, most of the armour was that of Numenor. Imrahil did not recognise the area but thought to himself that this island he was on might have been the forgotten kingdom of Numenor the great kings of old the first settlers of great men into Middle Earth, his ancestors. As Imrahil marvelled at the writings and tablets which lay about the place a shadowy figure moved from the shadow toward Imrahil but not revealing him or herself to him.  
  
Imrahil looked at the figure curiously, "I have travelled long and hard, have battled beasts from all over the lands for I do not fear what is about to happen to whoever you are reveal yourself or strike me down if that is indeed your purpose"  
  
The hooded character was robbed in a silver garment, "You need not fear me friend for I too have travelled long and hard to find you man of Dol Amroth"  
  
After saying that the person through back his hood for indeed he had a male voice but he revealed himself to be an Elf. Imrahil stood back in amazement for he thought all the Elves of Middle Earth had been wiped out or had fled for the harbours.  
  
Imrahil smiled as he walked up close to the Elf, "I thought your kindred had passed away never to be seen in Middle Earth, So how is it that an Elf still lingers these lands"  
  
The Elf had golden locks of hair and silver eyes, "I am Donfilin of the ancient order of the Elves, I have been waiting here for some time for the great gods of the Valor commanded me to wait at this fortress for the man who would help in the restoration of Middle Earth and the destruction of Morgoth. You may wonder how the island of Numenor is still here, as you well know Sauron the deceiver disguised himself as a man and mingled with the King of the Numenorians for he wished to destroy them for they posed a big threat to his reign of Middle Earth. The Numenorians were given long life and great wealth and power by the gods but for all this they were not allowed to sail to Valinor like there cousins the Elfs. Sauron used this to his advantage for the King wanted to see the shores of Valinor so badly and his jealousy of the Elfs grew as he had everything but did not have the gift to travel to Valinor. Sauron knew temptation was there greatest weakness, in your terms forbidden fruit is the phrase which was used. Sauron know had the King and his army heading to the Valor to wage war on the Valor for they wanted to taste, smell and roam the lands of Valor. Some of the Numenors headed for Middle Earth, this was Elendil and his two sons one of them you know Isildur, they settled on Middle Earth making it prosperous. Sauron stayed on this island in the great chapel of Kings were he delved in there many riches. As the King reached the shores of the Valinor he roamed the lands with his men but something happened the gods grew angry at this and turned the land on its head killing the King and his army cursing them for all eternity and there fellow kin. This island was destroyed along with Sauron but he returned back to Mirkwood to his old fortress. Elendil and his men were know cursed as history tells they were a doomed race, all thanks to greed. Your ancestors were Elendils cousin they settled on the coastlines to keep watch for invaders and protected Elendils flanks."  
  
Imrahil nodded and looked to the Elf, "You say I can save Middle Earth but I cannot see it for I have seen so much death and destruction."  
  
Donfilin stopped Imrahil and touched him on the shoulder, "No my friend your family may be doomed but you have the glimmer of hope. Your nephew the King of Gondor is still alive far north of here he is with Seon the captain of the Knights of Gondor. You must help me save your king who can help rally all men to his banner, things are now in motion you must come with me back to Middle Earth and help rid Morgoth once and for all."  
  
Imrahil stood gazing at the Elf who was beautiful and tall in stature, he nodded as they both began to leave but Donfilin urged Imrahil to wear the armour of Numenor which lay on the walls with sword, helm and shield.  
  
As the men left the fortress down the stony stairs Donfilin spoke to Imrahil, "I can only guide you for I volunteered to be sent here because I believe in you and your people. Do not be tempted by power for Morgoth will tempt many including you, he sees all for Gondor has changed rapidly as we speak. Come we must hurry I have a small boat south of here"  
  
Both of the companions know headed across the great ocean to the shores of the northern kingdom. They now headed south toward the misty mountains and south then straight south toward Gondor.  
  
They had travelled for many a day when Imrahil broke the silence, "Why do we want to head into enemy territory so soon with no army?"  
  
Donfilin spoke rarely and smiled to Imrahil, "Everything happens for a reason my friend the Valor will guide us and protect us"  
  
As they headed further south the sky became much darker and the land much colder and icier for this was the coming of Morgoths strength were as Saurons was heat Morgoths was cold. Donfilin shared his lembas bread with Imrahil as they often rested in small caves or under trees. They were know in the realm of Gondor north of Minas Tirith by the mountains which protected the north of Minas Tirith. As they slept that night under the glaring mountains covered in snow, Imrahil was awoken by a familiar voice.  
  
Imrahil followed the voice across the snowy plains and ice, "Come my friend we have found peace here"  
  
Imrahil was bewildered for he walked through a great bush into a garden of light and green fields, at the end of this field was a great castle of gold glimmering with music and laughter. Imrahil smiled as he walked through the fields past many children who laugh around him edging him on to follow them, he turned around to see the ice moving ever further away as he walked toward the golden castle. The voice grew louder as he walked closer to a group of men waving to Imrahil many of them he recognised for they were the men aboard his ship which had been destroyed, Imrahil couldn't think anymore for could this be a dream he thought.  
  
A man touched Imrahil, "So you survived, look at the beauty of this place it is remarkable we have been given this and much more, he is so generous"  
  
Imrahil turned to see Genry talking to him, "I thought you died aboard the ship, what is this place and who has offered you this marvellous place"  
  
Genry smiled but never spoke pushing Imrahil on toward the gates to the castle. Imrahil could see his children standing waiting for him, as Genry hugged his family who were near by.  
  
Imrahil turned to see Donfilin running toward him screaming, "You fools it is a trap a trick of the mind quickly Imrahil this way. They are not your children he is playing mind games"  
  
As Imrahil touched his children they held his hand as they began to lead him into the castle. Donfilin quickly acted by firing an arrow into one of Imrahils children, the scream was not that of a normal human but that of an orc. Imrahil quickly fell back as his children turned into orcs and the castle turned into a great pit filled with beasts. Genrys family turned into orcs who attacked him and his men, as many of the men were tricked and being eaten by many wolves and other foul beasts.  
  
Donfilin fired many arrows to cover the men but he couldn't save them all, "Hurry Imrahil this way quickly"  
  
He grabbed Imrahil who was in shock Genry could be seen being dragged into the pit by man wolves as he screamed for help. Donfilin looked to Imrahil who nodded but turned away as Donfilin fired an arrow which eased Genrys suffering as it killed him as many of the wolves feasted on his body. Orcs know pursued Imrahil and Donfilin who headed for the mountains, they finally reached the summit of a smaller mountain range were they rested and hid. Imrahil spoke to Donfilin, "They were so real, my children were in front of me. Genry and my men they were tricked but they weren't weak of mind"  
  
Donfilin turned in sympathy to Imrahil, "As I said Morgoth is much more terrible than Sauron his power has indeed grown. He can trick the strongest of minds do not blame yourself he wanted you dead, do you not believe that you serve a purpose now?"  
  
Imrahil nodded as the icy wind blew through the night air as the companions looked for a cave to take shelter in. Donfilin used his art of the wild by making a small fire in the cave were both of them sat silent staring out into the darkness. The night was long and tedious but the morning finally came as the companions set out along the mountain ridge which overlooked Gondor. They crept slowly for orc patrols could be seen in all directions, they finally came to the edge of the cliff face which towered over Minas Tirith which could be seen below them. Imrahil gasped in horror as Minas Tirith had turned into an ice city filled with darkness, the fields were a snowy plain filled with thousands of orcs encamped. Many orcs now marched from Osgiliath and beyond toward Minas Tirith but there could be seen many towers which had been constructed to prevent any attackers, the towers were placed by the sea and to the north. Orcs were marching off over the valleys toward the rest of Middle Earth and beyond.  
  
Donfilin looked to Imrahil, "Morgoth has indeed grown very powerful he will be at full strength soon enough it is only a matter of time. I just wanted you to witness and see what dread await Middle Earth, we shall wait and study our enemy for the Valor will send a sign soon"  
  
Imrahil turned to Donfilin and looked at him strangely for he did not believe the Valor would show them the way for they were overthrown at sea so easily by Morgoth. A great roar was heard from Minas Tirith and the Balrog flew up and out over the walls of the city followed by many orcs, they marched northward. Imrahil noticed another army coming from Osgiliath this was led by a man clad in a sort of icy armour he was riding a warg toward the north were that army joined with the Balrogs.  
  
Imrahil turned in haste to Donfilin, "There heading for war, and Donvan leads one of the armys. So he is still alive, how I have longed to take revenge on him, yet were is Morgoth does he dwell in Minas Tirith or in the tower of moon."  
  
Donfilin pulled Imrahil away from the edge of the cliff, "Yes that is indeed a good question for it would seem a better strategy if Morgoth stayed in the Tower of Moon, but if I know Morgoth he will want to revel in his triumph by residing in Minas Tirith for a time."  
  
Imrahil nodded, "So what now, do we follow the army of Morgoth northward?"  
  
Suddenly as the army left great horns could be heard and west of Minas Tirith through the cover of the woodland area a great host of men riding horses charged through the encampment of orcs killing randomly. The men were clad in unique armour never seen by Imrahil or Donfilin, they had great swords which were destroying the orcs who had no chance. From the tower at the peak of Minas Tirith a great cloud of smoke formed and headed for the field of Pellenor were the orcs were encamped. The cloud of black formed into a great black figure which had a great mace which smashed through the ranks of men killing easily and at will.  
  
Donfilin looked to Imrahil in wonder, "Well we now that Morgoth resides here at Minas Tirith for that is indeed him, as for the men they could prove valuable as this must be the sign from the Valor, come let us climb down"  
  
The horsemen were scattered and soon headed back into the woodland area from whence they came. Morgoth laughed and taunted the men as he crashed through there ranks. Donfilin pointed to the woodland area as Imrahil agreed, both of them climbed down and managed to immerse themselves in the woodland area. They could hear hooves and men yelling as orcs pursued them into the woods followed by Morgoths mighty shadow which covered the woodland area with lighting and heavy rain. Donfilin and Imrahil managed to fight there way through many orcs until they came to a great river were many of the horsemen were crossing in haste. As Imrahil and Donfilin struggled across the river many arrows flew over head as the pursuing orcs were destroyed by this hail of arrows but the second attempt for the arrows was useless for the heavy rain made them wet and useless. Imrahil managed to make it up the river bank as he helped Donfilin, as they climbed the bank and reached the top many men with swords drawn stood looking down at both companions. The men quickly grabbed Imrahil and Donfilin hasting them away with them down through the woods. They were led for many miles until they came to a great cave filled with many men, Imrahil and Donfilin were led deep down the cave until they came to a cave which was filled with many ships and had an entrance to the sea. The companions were led aboard a great ship and placed in front of the mens King who sat on a great throne of gold. The King was old with a grey beard and had blue sea eyes, he was clad in great armour with a great ocean symbol embedded into the armour.  
  
The King spoke softly to the companions but with great power, "My men say you killed many of the orcs, but some of my men also say that you work for that menacing dark lord, is this true speak quickly for we have travelled long and wide to seek war and glory for that is the tradition of our people. We live to travel the seas seeking other lands to die in far away distant lands."  
  
Imrahil spoke to the King, "The menace you speak of is Morgoth the dark lord of Midde Earth. I am Imrahil of Dol Amroth Captain of the south army's of Gondor, this is Donfilin an Elf from the lands over the sea. We followed your men for aid, our lands are being destroyed slowly by Morgoths armies each day he gathers more strength and soon he will be unstoppable. We could see the battle from above and your men are indeed good soldiers, but the might of Morgoth is no match for your men he will quickly find were you are camped and destroy you all if you do not act."  
  
Donfilin quickly interrupted Imrahil, "There is one who can stand up to Morgoth but first we need the King of Gondor to return and rally what other men reside in the north. It seems you have a great host of men capable of fighting, so will you help us battle Morgoth?"  
  
The King sat silent and pondered in thought, "You say your king is to the north what kind of a King abandons his lands and flees"  
  
Imrahil quickly stood tall, "He fled because he must he is the last of that bloodline im sure he would not want to flee unless he had to"  
  
The King looked Imrahil in the eye and smiled, "You men of this land seem proud men, for we are also proud men and if you say this Morgoth is going to destroy this wonderful land then we must act. You have my allegiance I will follow you in what way seems best."  
  
Donfilin smiled, "Good we must go quickly for Morgoth will waste no time, I doubt he will call back his armies which are heading north he will come himself. We must take the ships and sail around to the north following the coastline then we must ride north were the King was last seen, then we must rally as many men we can along the road to do battle"  
  
The King agreed as the great host of men left onto there ships and headed north following the coastline. Morgoth never did pursue them for he could read into the future only brief and could see it was pointless but he had a better plan for the men. 


	11. Chapter 11

New Beginnings Chapter 11 The Council of the Valor  
  
Valinor lay bar and barren for the many spirits among the land were called into a great council which was held in the great city of Tirion which was the capital city of Valinor. Imrahil only roamed the hills of Tuna far beyond the borders of Tirion, the city streets were empty as if some evil had set its malice upon the city. For in the distance of the great city standing tall above the city was a great hall of silver, the dust of the land was that of star dust blowing through the streets like a dream. The hall was called the great hall of Valimar and its ruler was Manwe the great god of the Valor who was brother to Morgoth who was formly known as Melkor among the Valor. In the great council room were no chairs or tables but great figures stood about the room talking. Manwe stood tall he was robbed in white and bore a great white head piece which was filled with green leaves about his head, his hair was golden white and his face could hardly be seen for the light that shone from him was so great. Also in the council was the god of water Ulmo he was a mighty man in life and as a god was equally menacing for he bore a great hammer and robbed in a blue robe, other great gods of the Valor were also there.  
  
Manwe stepped forward to great the gods, "Welcome distant friends of old. I have summoned you all here for a purpose a common purpose to be precise. As you well know Ulmo helped the man know as Imrahil by giving him many ships and men of the Valor. Ulmo was counselled for this and was not punished for this act for it was the right thing to do. He gave Imrahil aid because a great threat has returned, Melkor once my brother and friend to the council has declared war once more upon Middle Earth but this time he has become too powerful. His armies have duplicated he also has many of his spiders and a Balrog, but I fear he is summoning something far great and more menacing than this. The fleet which aided Imrahil was destroyed by the power of Melkor, know Ulmo wishes to proceed with the council. Ulmo if you will", Manwe stood back as Ulmo moved forward out of his corner.  
  
Ulmo shone blue as he spoke, "Thank you my lord, Manwe is right Melkor has indeed become powerful we don't now how but we have our ideas. The people of Middle Earth were almost destroyed at the hands of Sauron but he was defeated leaving the peoples of Middle Earth scattered and almost destroyed. This has aided Morgoth for the spirit of the planet is low because of the peoples who suffer and Morgoth grows in strength thanks to this. I have devised a plan in which to help the peoples of Middle Earth. As the council is aware we cannot interfere until called upon but I intervened by sending the King of the sea and his men to Middle Earth for they will become very valuable to the peoples of Middle Earth if they unit under one banner. My lord", Ulmo walked back to his corner as Manwe stepped back into the light of the room.  
  
Manwe nodded to Ulmo, "So we have no choice but to stand by and watch for the time being. Let us hope for the sack of all things good that Imrahil finds his King and the men of Middle Earth unit to defeat a common foe before Melkor finds what he is looking for. His army heads north but to what purpose I cannot see as of yet he has clouded much of our thoughts with his power. As for Imrahil I have sent a guide to help him understand his purpose."  
  
As this was said a great thunder could be heard and the great hall was shattered, Manwe and Ulmo stepped out of the hall onto the streets of Tirion to see a black cloud of thunder above the city with a bellowing wind engulfing the land about them.  
  
Ulmo looked to his lord, "This is the work of Melkor my lord he has grown strong indeed if he can reach us here!"  
  
Manwe stood silent as the clouds formed a figure which confronted the lord of the Valor, the figure was Melkor.  
  
Melkor smiled as the cloudy face looked at Manwe his brother and Ulmo, "The great gods of the Valor stand before me in there own kingdom, could this be right brother?"  
  
Manwe starred at Melkor, "We should have destroyed you instead of banishing you when we had the chance Melkor or Morgoth or whatever name you come under these days. Your days are over for the peoples of Middle Earth will stand up against your wrath"  
  
Melkor smiled at Manwe, "Maybe so brother but let me remind you that I have defeated there so called army without my full form. As you can see I have full power and I am sweeping through the lands as we speak but what you don't know is that I am heading for my prize up north something that I kept from the last war"  
  
With this said Melkor struck Manwe with lighting knocking him down to the ground as Melkor left and the sky became blue again.  
  
Ulmo grabbed his lord who fell into Ulmos arms, "My lord let me command the oceon to battle Melkor"  
  
Manwe spoke softly but assertively to Ulmo, "No we must not intervene for we shall feel the wrath of a great power. Melkor has sealed his own doom we must help in other ways by guiding them to there hope."  
  
So ended the council of the Valor as each of the gods returned to there rightful places to guide the peoples of Middle Earth. Morgoth returned to Minas Tirith were he sat counselling his own armies by using the clouds to speak to the front lines. 


	12. Chapter 12

New Beginnings Chapter 12 The March of the 12 Armies  
  
Morgoth now commanded 12 armies which were all heading northward spreading destroying the land before them. Morgoth left his own lands unprotected by sending all of his forces north to seek his prize he so dearly wants. The 12 armies were also commanded on the ground by Donvan brother to the king of Gondor and the Balrog of Minas Ithil. The armies were filled with different types of orcs and many other beasts such as wargs. The armies of Morgoth had halted and encamped on the borders to the Norther wasteland were Morgoths former kingdom lay but now it was filled with many savage men who attacked anyone who entered there lands. The 12 armies were 700,000 strong, no other army on Middle Earth could withstand its wrath. Donvan was camped with his generals has they discussed the march north and which route they should take. Donvan ordered the generals to leave 2 of the armies at the border to protect the rear of the armies on there return and to stop any enemy pursuers. For many days the army lay encamped but on the fourth day they marched led by Donvans elite army leading the way northward across the snowy plains of the wasteland. The remaining two armies were 100,000 strong spreading across the border protected at the flanks by the mountain ranges. A day passed as Donvan and his armies were marching through the rough land filled with many natural hazards such as snow storms which damaged the army's supplies and strength. The armies battled many of the wild men killing them easily for they were many but scattered and leaderless. The great company finally halted for they had reached an area filled with many ancient ruins from Morgoths old forts. Morgoth instructed Donvan by giving him commands from the dark clouds above. Donvan led a company of orcs into the ruins with many tools as they begun to dig through the ice beneath the destroyed fort. After a day Donvan had constructed a small mining operation and set many of the armies to watch the nearby areas for enemies as the orcs dug deeper and deeper into the icy ground. For three more days they dug until they uncovered something to the delight of Donvan who ordered a company to enter the chamber they uncovered.  
  
Three days before Donvan had discovered the chamber Imrahil and the King of the sea with his many men were riding hard northward passing villages which were burnt to the ground recruiting as many men as they could find. The men encamped not far from the borders to the northern wasteland in a small village which had not seen war and did not know that Morgoths armies were riding through the lands so the many men of the village joined the ever growing ranks of the men. As Imrahil wondered the village he asked many questions about Seon and Addramyr the King of Gondor. Many of the villagers had seen two strange characters who were residing with outlaws in a small mountain range north of the village. Imrahil ordered a small company to ride north with him as he ordered the King of the sea and his men to meet with him in one day near the border to the Northern Wasteland. Imrahil rode hard know for he desired to see his nephew, the men found the mountain range and strode in on foot for the terrain was too hard for the horses. As the men walked through the snow toward the mountain arrows reigned down on the men who were struck but managed to take shelter under the rocky mountain.  
  
Imrahil looked about shouting, "I am Imrahil of the army of the west, I have come for Addramyr King of Gondor and his captain Seon."  
  
As he spoke a voice could be heard, "Imrahil is that really you, it is I Seon"  
  
Imrahil embraced Seon as they spoke of many things for Seon pointed gravely to a cave were Addramyr lay bound in wool sweating for he had a fever and looked to have aged for his hair was grey and his skin white.  
  
Seon spoke softly to Imrahil, "He has never recovered from the loss of his sister and the city falling into enemy hands his mind is elsewhere"  
  
Imrahil knelt beside Addramyr, "What would you father make of you know hey. Our last hope laying in a cave while his armies call for him to lead them one final time."  
  
Addramyr opened his eyes and smiled as he recognised his uncles voice but fell back into a cold sweat. Imrahil lay beside Addramyr for many hours as Seon spoke to him about there tidings and how they escaped the city. Imrahil would have to leave soon for the armies were at the meeting point awaiting Imrahil and the King. Suddenly as Imrahil almost fell into a sleep Addramyr turned to his uncle.  
  
Addramyrs eyes fixed on Imrahil as he leaned up, "My dear uncle you live, or do my eyes deceive me for my heart is broken and can never be mended."  
  
Imrahil smiled for a moment as pity grew in his face, "Yes my dear nephew you have suffered much but the men need you know more than ever, will you ride to ward with us under the banner of your father"  
  
Addramyr stood up holding Imrahil, "Yes, yes it is time to do battle one last time. Come I wish to dress for battle"  
  
Addramyr, Seon, Imrahil and his men rode to meet the armies as Addramyr dressed for war in his father's old attire which Imrahil had brought with him to the front. The Army know marched north as Imrahil explained to Addramyr and Seon what was happening and what had happened. The army of the west was know 300,000 strong which was clearly not enough but they were ready to challenge Morgoth and try to cripple his army. The army were know in sight of the 200,000 reserve orcs which were left to defend the border line into the northern realm. Addramyr was still weak and looking grey as Seon and Imrahil commanded the army into formation.  
  
Imrahil spoke to the men, "The King of the sea will take his company round to the left of the orcs on his horse. I will lead a division of footmen into the main body of the army as Seon and Addramyr will take the right hand flank on there horses. We will have archers placed about the mountain ranger so stay in line until I give the command to charge."  
  
Imrahil rode back and forth and the men cheered as the orcs could not see the army but could hear the cheer and march of the army which were almost in range. Imrahil gave the order for the archers to let there arrows reign down on the orcs who were scattered know panicking for Imrahil gave the charge for his footmen to charge into the belly of the orc army. Imrahil and his column engaged to the orcs as the archers stopped firing, the fight was fierce and close for the orcs swarmed to Imrahils small column of footmen who formed a square formation and held there ground as they battled on. The King of the sea charged down the left column flanking the orcs as Seon and Addramyr took the right hand side swarming about the orcs who were left helpless as the men of the west cut through the orcs who could not flee for they were cought in a circle. After many hours of fighting the men finally overcome the army of orcs which were totally destroyed and left at the border of the Northern realm never to return to there home. The men had lost many footman, but managed to save most of there cavalry. Imrahil ordered the army to reform and get ready to march out for Morgoth would send word to Donvan about what had happened and Donvan would ready an army to march back to meet the men of the west. Morgoth knew this would happen but he let it happen to get the hopes of the men up as they marched on a victory to meet there doom as Morgoth thought. As the army marched for two days they were tired and were not in shape to battle such an army as they met the army's of Morgoth on the icy plains of the Northern Realm. 


	13. Chapter 13

New Beginnings Chapter 13 The War of Wrath  
  
Donvan now spread his army over the barren snowy plains of the land, the battlefield was open for there were no mountains in sight just old ruins of the former kingdom of Morgoth. Morgoths army was 500,000 strong and had a Balrog at its helm. The men of the west command 180,000 for they had lost 20,000 through the battle at the border of the Norther Realm. Imrahil gasped at the sheer size of the army for he did not believe Morgoth had such an army. The King of the Sea smiled for it was his tradition of his people to die in great battles for honour and glory. Addramyr looked on and kept his eyes fixed on Donvan and his army for he desired revenge on his twisted brother. Donfolin marched out on the field in front of the men and looked at them smiling.  
  
Donfilin lifted his sword up as he glared the men with his elf eyes, "Of course your afraid but what you men cant see is that you can win this fight for the orcs are ragged and do not follow orders well. We on the other hand have the advantage of strategy for we have the best captains in the west on our side. I think it is time that I revealed myself for I am Fingolfin servant of Manwe the elf who stood up to Morgoth and battled him but perished."  
  
The men gasped for they had heard his legend as he fought in the first wars ever fought against Morgoth. Imrahil laughed as he had been marching with a great warrior of old and that gave him hope as all of the men gained hope from this and cheered to the surprise of the orcs. Fingolfin smiled and ordered the charge as the men followed as a wave of 180,000 men charged the front lines of the orcs.  
  
Donvan looked to his orcs, "Hold your lines, spears!"  
  
The orcs lifted there spears to the oncoming men but they broke through as a fierce fight erupted throughout the land for the battle had begun. Addramyr led a column charging down Donvans company as he looked for Donvan through the crowd of orcs. Imrahil and Fingolfin fought side by side as they commanded the central unit of men stranded in the middle of the orc army, Imrahil constantly shouting orders to his men and rallying them. Seon stood close to his King for he could see the wrath in Addramyrs eyes and grabbed the King away from Donvans company for they could lose the fight if Addramyr loses his strategy mind. As the battle was going ill for the orcs who were shocked at the sheer determination of the men a great thud was heard as the Balrog swooped down into the columns of men who were burned and smashed to pieces by the Balrog. Fingolfin ran toward the Balrog as Imrahil commanded the army in the centre on his own as he battled close combat with the orcs. Fingolfin smashed into the Balrog with his great sword damaging the Balrogs wing. The Balrog spun in shock and roared at Fingolfin who repeatedly struck the Balrog. The Balrog finally fell in a great roar as Fingolfin struck his sword deep into the Balrogs chest as it fell to the horror of the orcs. Fingolfin cheered as the men cheered and battled the dismayed orcs who were worried know as Donvan tried to keep them together. Morgoth watched from above as he sent down lighting onto the lines of men and snowy winds which pushed the men back. Addramyr was battling but could hardly fight for he was ill with fever and his heart shattered. Seon tried to protect his king but his column of men were failing slowly for Morgoth had aided his orcs and gave them encouragement. Addramyr could see Donvan through the crowd of orcs and quickly charged through them and dived on Donvan. The two men fought in the middle of the battle hand to hand, Donvan had the upper hand for he was stronger as he through the king like a rag doll to the ground and drew his sword.  
  
Donvan smiled to Addramyr, "At last I can finish you once and for all pity you wont see your army being destroyed"  
  
Addramyr quickly pushed Donvan with his boot and dived onto Donvan stabbing him repeatedly with his sword in the chest as Donvan gave a great cry and fell into darkness and never breathed on Middle Earth ever again. So passed Donvan son of Faramir and Debelos. Addramyr collapsed next to Donvan for his task had been done in his mind. Seon quickly rushed to the aid of his king as he held of many orcs to protect his king. Morgoth at last gave a great roar as out of the pits behind the battle beneath the ruins flew a great dragon of old. It was a mighty dragon which Morgoth froze for the future wars he would use it for, the dragon had golden scales and charged toward the battle. The Dragons breath swept across the battle as Imrahil gave a cry.  
  
Imrahil yelled to his men, "Do not breathe in the dragon's breath for it will paralyze you"  
  
Most of the men consumed the breathe and were frozen forgetting there name and what was happening as the orcs killed them easily. Imrahils face turned grave as a tear came down his face as his army crumbled about him. Seon and Addramyr and many of his men held against the oncoming orcs as Addramyr began to fight but was struck by an orc blad to the back as he fell to the ground. Imrahil ordered his column to join up with Addramyrs as they battled to reach Seon and Addramyr. Many of orc archers let reign many arrows down upon Seon and his men as Seon was struck in the eye by an arrow and fell next to his king in a pool of his own blood. Addramyr yelled in pain as he grabbed Seon who dyed upon impact, so passed the captain of the guard and Addramyr loyal protector. The orcs charged Addramyr and his men as Addramyr and his men were slaughtered upon the battlefield. Imrahil finally made it to the column but they were all dead as he and his men battled to protect the body of the king who had now passed away. Imrahil knelt down next to his King and nephew and he cursed the Valor.  
  
Imrahil began to shed tears, "Curse the Valor, I could not save my nephew why take him so young from me. What is my purpose why have you troubled over me and not my nephew, my King!"  
  
A tear from Imrahil splashed Addramyrs face as light gleamed again in Addramyrs face for he had not been killed but severely wounded, for the Valor did not see this coming the compacting of Imrahil may rule the fate of many as the Valor watched on in amazement. Imrahil quickly ordered his men to rally around him as he grabbed Addramyr and heaved him onto his shoulders. Imrahil looked about to see the King of Sea still battling far down the lines of orcs for Imrahil could not reach him in time. The great Dragon hovered above as it destroyed ranks upon ranks of the men who were helpless against such an evil. Imrahil grabbed the horn of Gondor from Addramyrs belt and blew into it for all the orcs of the land quailed for they dreaded the noise. The horsemen of the sea rallied to Imrahil as the men reformed there ranks to hold off the onslaught of orcs as they slowly retreated to the mountain range were there was plenty of shelter from the dragon. The King of the Sea knew what he must do and as he rode to the flanks of the orcs to distract them as Imrahil and his company of Knights escorted King Addramyr to shelter as quickly as they could. Fingolfin could be seen battling on as he noticed Imrahil and his Knights with Addramyr on Imrahils shoulders. Fingolfin hurried to the men as Morgoth caught the attention of his former foe who hurried to the mountain range were the small company of Knights were retreating.  
  
Fingolfin spoke to Imrahil in haste, "This was indeed something I never saw, we did not now about a Dragon still dwelling here I am sorry Imrahil. Your purpose is still uncertain my friend but you must go quickly before you are all destroyed in this battle you have done all you can for the enemy is crippled in a way but stronger in other ways. As Fingolfin turned to attack the oncoming orcs Morgoth appeared a great blck figure in the clouds as he lifted his great mace to strike Fingolfin who perished long ago at the hands of Morgoth. Morgoths mace struck Fingolfins sword as he shone like a bright light battling the darkness which spread toward him and about him. The two great figures fought for great length as the entire battlefield looked on in amazement as these two mighty powers fought for much more than pride. Imrahil looked on in amazement but quickly saw this as a distraction to escape into the mountains as Fingolfin looked back at Imrahil and smiled for Morgoth struck down Fingolfin smashed him into the ground. Fingolfin vanished into many birds of spring which flew about Morgoth who looked about in amazement as light followed the birds which encircled the dark cloud. The cloud in which Morgoths figure was shown through was destroyed into a cloud of smoke as the birds flew right into the cloud destroying Morgoths presence in the area. Morgoths spirit returned to Minas Tirith as he commanded his own body and readied for his next move. One bird was left which flew above Imrahil and his men as it guided them through the mountains and back into Middle Earth. The battle still raged on between the few horsemen and the many orcs and the great Dragon which still flew over the area. Nothing more is said from the battle for no one survived who stayed to fight the orcs. Imrahil, Addramyr and his Knights of 50 men were now in a great lake area filled with many green beautiful trees of old. The men walked around in amazement for the bird had guided them to safety and it now disappeared over the hill top. Imrahil placed Addramyr to the ground beside a tree as he positioned his men in various points to warn of enemies. No one spoke for they were left hopeless for the battle had gone terribly ill, after moments of silence one of the men came running back to Imrahil.  
  
The Knight stopped and woke Imrahil up who was dreaming, "My lord I am sorry to wake you but we have found something by the river down there, will you come and take a look my liege?"  
  
Imrahil nodded and slowly walked behind the Knight down a great hill to a mighty river which streamed down over the cliffs into a river which travelled far down the valley. The men finally crossed the rocky water to a great bridge which was broken in two, beyond the bridge stood a mighty castle of old covered in ivy and other plant life. The castle was ruined but still had a presence about it, Imrahil commanded the Knight to bring Addramyr and the rest of the men to this point as he crossed the broken bridge to the castle entrance. Imrahil pushed open the rusty and stiff gate which opened into a great courtyard filled with many statues. Imrahil climbed the staircase which entered into a great hall filled with many treasures such as gold, jewels and ruby's. Sat on the throne of the hall was a skeleton with a great crown on top of it for there also lay many skeletons about the hall. Imrahil picked up many of the treasures looking at them closely and putting them down again as he walked toward the throne. At the base of the throne lay a great book of silver, Imrahil picked up the book wiping away the dust which covered it. The title of the book was in Elvish and common tongue the title read 'Of the ruin of Beleriand' the date was marked 'The First age'. Imrahil gasped for this was the home of Fingolfin, as Imrahil spoke to himself Fingolfin appeared in front of him as a glowing image.  
  
Fingolfin smiled to Imrahil in his pleasant tone, "Ah my guidance was good then you have reached my Kingdom safely the book you have is a log of the final days of this great kingdom, how the dwarves betrayed us and the great dragon destroyed this land for it desired the treasure as did the dwarves. I led the army of this great land to battle Morgoth but none of us returned to the King my father was left to defend against a horde of dwarves, orcs and a great dragon as you can see they perished. I have brought you here to show you what will become of your realm if Morgoth stays in power and all of men are wiped out. New Beginnings will begin soon and you will live through this new Beginning Imrahil for you have been chosen to lead the next race of men and to guide them through the Beginning of days. I fear we will never meet again but I will leave you a guide to take you were you need to travel my friend, farewell and may the grace of my people protect you"  
  
With this Fingolfin vanished into a bird which chanted to Imrahil who smiled at it, he quickly placed the book to the floor and exited the hall into the courtyard to hear screams and great crys. Imrahil quickly ran through the gate to the bridge were many of his Knights were running across the bridge in haste with Addramyr.  
  
Imrahil quickly looked to his men, "What is it? Why are you men in haste?"  
  
The Knight stopped in front of Imrahil, "My lord the dragon has found us we don't now how but it has many orcs with it they took a couple of our men"  
  
Imrahil quickly ordered the men into the courtyard sealing the gate, Imrahil ordered the Knights to find an armoury of some sort. Imrahil climbed the wall and looked out over the now foggy terrain for the Dragons breath had spread through the woods. Addramyr lay in the courtyard motionless for he dreamed peacefully for the fever and wound grew ever more. The Knights returned with many weapons and bows as the men drew there bows ready to do battle.  
  
Imrahil spoke to his men, "I am sick of running there will be no were to run to soon. Aim for the dragons chest it is its weak point, here they come!"  
  
Imrahil ordered a first wave of arrows as the orcs charged toward the castle but as the men released there arrows the great bridge collapsed suddenly killing many of the orcs and stranding them from the castle. Imrahil looked up at the sky and laughed for Fingolfin was helping them, the orcs halted and retreated into the woods for a great roar could be heard and the Dragon flew through the fog spreading its fire toward the wall as the men ducked. The Dragon flew over the castle and returned for another run as Imrahil ordered the men to take shelter. Many of the men were burnt for they could not seek shelter in time as the Dragon landed into the courtyard looking at Addramyr who had awoken looking at the beast. Addramyr drew his great sword of the west which lit the whole area as he struck the dragon onto the head cutting it deep. The Dragon gave a great cry as it tried to breathe fire but it needed time to recharge its fire, Addramyr quickly struck it again this time hitting it just below its jaw as it cowered in horror. Suddenly the dragon breathed a great wave of mist which engulfed Addramyr who was frozen standing there wavering as the dragons breath had entered his body. Imrahil yelled as he jumped down with a spear and attacked the dragon fending it off over the wall.  
  
Imrahil turned quickly to Addramyr shaking him, "Addramyr speak to me please, it is I Imrahil, tell me not the dragons breath has taken a hold of you"  
  
Addramyrs face suddenly turned to horror as he yelled and screamed for his memory had been lost and he didn't now who he was as he ran out of the gate and down the slopes toward the great river. Imrahil ordered his men to follow him as they ran through the gate and after the King of Gondor. Imrahil found Addramyr curled in a ball at the base of the river which flowed over the edge down into a pool. Suddenly the dragon swooped down and sprayed its fire over the area engulfing much of the forest as Imrahils leg was set alight, Addramyr fell down into the pool as Imrahil dived after him as many of the men were killed by the flames and many scattered for orcs could be heard in the woods. Imrahil climbed out of the pool and saw Addramyr looking up at the sky, he stood next to Addramyr and looked up to see a bird. Imrahil could see in the distance behind the bird the Dragon swooping at speed toward the men. Imrahil pushed Addramyr out of the way as the Dragon swooped over low scanning the area for them. Imrahil turned in horror to see that Addramyr had smashed his head on a rock and blood poured from his head down the stream. Imrahil picked Addramyr up and carried him down the valley leading to the sea. Imrahil spoke softly to Addramyr telling him to stay alive for he hurried to the ocean. 


	14. Chapter 14

New Beginnings chapter 14 The Calling of the Valor  
  
Imrahil finally managed to reach the ocean as he placed Addramyr on the beach as he gave a great cry to the god of water Ulmo. Manwe gave permeation to Ulmo to speak with Imrahil for Addramyr and Imrahil were the last of the houses of royalty in Middle Earth. Ulmo poured from the water and became a great wave looking down at Imrahil who was on his knees.  
  
Imrahil looked up to the great god, "My lord I have come here to call on the Valor to aid me and my King for Morgoth has defeated our army up north and the great dragon lingers through the land."  
  
Ulmo looked down at Imrahil, "I see, Manwe could not see the coming of the dragon neither could I. You say the battle went ill, and I see your King has taken in the dragons breathe. The Valor asks for one thing in payment to this debt we ask for the King of Gondor to be given to us."  
  
Imrahil gave a great cry, "Why do you take away the King of men?"  
  
Ulmo's eyes fixed on Imrahil, "We desire the King of Gondor to be sent into the sea with me and taken to the shores of Valinor for Manwe wish's it so it is not my doing Imrahil of Dol Amroth"  
  
Imrahil looked down at Addramyr who lay motionless, "So be it take me in his stead I am of the old Kings of old he is young and his people need him more than they need me"  
  
Ulmo was startled by this but Manwe knew this would happen so was the purpose of Imrahil, "Very well you are indeed the last of a great house of men are you not. Come my friend step into my palm and we shall travel to Valinor. Do not worry about your King his memory will return shortly"  
  
So was it that Imrahil of Dol Amroth left the shores of Middle Earth never to return as Addramyr the King of Gondor lay on the beach as Ulmo carried Imrahil across the sea to Valinor. So was it that the calling of the Valor was made as Manwe led a great host of the Valor to wage there final war with Morgoth. Morgoth called all of his armies back to him as he cowered in the tower at Minas Tirith. The Valor spread light through out Gondor as they destroyed the armies of Morgoth by engulfing them in flames. Manwe came crashing from the sky and smashed Morgoth out of his tower back to the Tower of Moon were he first was summoned. Morgoth called one final aid as he called his mighty dragon to battle the foes of the Valor. The Dragon indeed pushed them back for a while but the power of Manwe and his wrath was too much as he crushed the Dragon and the many orcs which followed. Morgoth was captured and tied in shackles by the Valor and dragged back with Manwe for trial in Valinor as he screamed being dragged up into the clouds. Addramyr awoke on the beach and his memory had returned for the Dragon was defeated the great god Manwe spoke to Addramyr and took him back to Gondor which was a beautiful green country with many villagers cheering, as the Beginning of new days was ahead led by Addramyr High King of Gondor. Manwe spoke to Addramyr, "You have been chosen to lead the start of the new beginnings here in Middle Earth do not destroy what you have. The Valor will watch you always for no evil shall return to these lands for a long time to come. May the blessing of the Valor be upon you and your people Addramyr High King of Gondor"  
  
Manwe disappeared into the clouds as the clouds cleared to show the blue sky gleaming through onto the beautiful green valley which Addramyr now stood looking out over his land of Gondor. 


End file.
